


A Rose by Any Other Name

by darcydent



Series: Bachelor AU [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, The Bachelor AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcydent/pseuds/darcydent
Summary: Armitage Hux, CEO of the First Order, doesn't have time to date. Which has led him to competing for love on the Bachelor. The only problem is the Bachelor is one Kylo Ren. Will Kylo and Hux's past interfere with their future? Will they be able to put aside their old conflicts or will they be used as ratings fodder?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I owe a lot to my kylux twitter friends who have encouraged me to write this. Especially Yulicia who had the initial idea for a Kylux Bachelor AU and also gave me the title! Special thanks to my IRL / non fandom friend Sam who has corrected grammar, asked questions about characterizations and generally made me think about what I actually want to say.

2017

Bachelor Mansion

There was no turning back now. Armitage Hux sat in the back of a limo whisking him off to an undisclosed location where he and nineteen other men would vie for the attentions of this supposedly famous, wealthy, mysterious Bachelor. It was pretty pathetic when you put it like that. All these dressed up gentlemen, fighting in front of cameras trying to get their fifteen minutes of fame. This would be his last moment of peace and quiet before he lost all semblance of privacy. Hux couldn’t believe he’d let Phasma sign him up for this. Sure he hadn’t been the most social of people lately. Running First Order Inc. was his main focus in life. He owed it to his employees and shareholders to be devoted to the company.

The slowing of the limo shook Hux out of his stupor.

“Hey, are you ready?” the limo driver asked as he brought the car to a stop. “The camera’s are gonna be on you as soon as they open the door.”

“Yes, of course.” Hux said tightly

“Well, I don’t want to tell you what to do, but you probably want to smile or something. You look kinda scary and mad right now”

Hux thought he looked relaxed. “Yes, well that's just my face.”

Nerves overtook Hux as the show host reached for the door handle. What was his name again? Poe? Hux tried to recall the briefing he’d gotten this morning. Where was the Bachelor? Hux couldn’t make it out through the heavily tinted windows and the glare from the camera lights. The humid night air hit Hux like a wall compared to the cool interior of the limo as Poe opened the door and welcomed him to the show.

“Armitage Hux, the Bachelor is waiting at the end of the path for you! Once you meet him please proceed inside to convene with the other contestants.” Poe flashed him a wide TV smile and pointed him down the path.

Hux nodded, straightened his back and strode through the palm tree lined path. He was a CEO, a startup tech wiz; he was nicknamed the General because every board room was his battlefield. He wasn’t going to let some reality show that started off as a prank entry intimidate him.

He spotted the Bachelor up ahead, surrounded by show lights and cameras. He was a tall, broad man. Long dark hair fell to his shoulders in soft waves, seemingly unaffected by the humid heat. The man looked up with the smile, about to greet Hux when the words died on his lips. Hux could feel the blood drain from his own face as his mouth gaped open.

“What the fuck are you doing here?

Benjamin Organa-Solo.

The love of Hux’s life.

The biggest mistake he ever made.

The reason Hux has been single for the past ten years.

He was the Bachelor and Hux’s life was so fucked.

\--

2006

Boston University

It was springtime and Armie was obnoxiously in love. He couldn’t help it. He had spent most of his twenty-three years building an icy exterior around himself, never showing weakness, and never backing down. He knew what he wanted and he was going to achieve it. Which is why he still couldn’t believe himself. Laying in the grass next to Ben Organa-Solo, enjoying the tepid Spring weather as midterms came to a close.

Ben rolled onto his side with pieces of grass clinging to his soft wavy brown hair, “Armie, have you thought any more about a graduation party? Even if it's just friends? Lots of the restaurants around here are starting to book up.”

Armie sighed. Graduation. The thing he had been working towards for the past four years was now looming ever closer and he wished it wouldn’t come.

“What friends?” Armie said playfully as he stared at the sky. “You mean the other freshmen from your dorm? For some reason I don’t believe they’ll be interested in _my_ college graduation.”

Ben threw grass in Armie’s face and kissed his cheek. “They’ll be interested in anything that has booze and food. It could be fun!”

Armie sighed and pulled Ben closer. “Lets not talk about graduation right now.”

\--

2017

Bachelor Mansion

“I said what. The. fuck. Are you doing here?”

Hux’s mind went blank. He usually had a way with words but now with Ben crowding his space and his mouth was dry.

“I - I - I didn’t know. Ben, I didn’t know” Hux reached out as if to grab Ben’s arm. Perhaps too familiarly with everything that had happened.

Ben flinched away. “Don’t touch me. And don’t call me Ben. Its Kylo. Kylo Ren.” Ben, no, Kylo, ran his fingers through his hair. “Is this some kind of joke?” He whirled around at the cameras, searching for someone unseen behind the lights. “Did you know about this? Who set me up? Where is Snoke?” Kylo charged towards a hidden doorway, knocking over a production light with his shoulder. “Get him the fuck away from me.”

The camera crew were silent. Poe’s perfect TV smile had not faltered, but his eyes were panicked. Hux doubted Poe had known about his and Kylo’s relationship. This didn’t seem to be part of the perfect scripted unscripted drama the show thrived off of.

“Um well, that is certainly an interesting turn of events,” Poe laughed as he reached for Hux’s arm, eager to get the production back on track, “I’m guessing there is some kind of history here between the two of you?”

Hux stared at the spot where Kylo had disappeared. “Yeah. You could say that.”

\--

2017

Bachelor Mansion Interior

Hux attempted to calm himself down as he walked through the ornate doorway of the mansion. Although he was used to living a luxurious lifestyle now, it was not the world he was raised in. Brendol Hux’s military academy was austere and being the son of the commandant earned him no special privileges. His father’s military austerity translated to his current preference for functional luxury and clean lines. But judging by the amount of chandeliers and carpeting, the decorators on this show prioritized tacky glamor. As Hux neared the end of the hallway a quiet murmuring of voices became clearer. Pushing through a set of french doors, Hux found himself in a lounge room filled with devastatingly handsome men. The room was almost full, every velvet couch and mahogany barstool occupied with another contestant. Hux wondered if he had been strategically positioned to be the last contestant to arrive, if his history with Kylo was being leveraged by some producer who had looked into his past. Hux nodded curtly at several gentlemen as he walked towards the bar. Judging by Kylo’s reaction, he didn’t expect to last long on the show, so he might as well attempt to enjoy himself.

Hux settled on an armchair in the corner with his whiskey and tried to tune out the other contestants. His “scary and angry” face kept the armchair opposite his empty, which was alright by him.

“Can you believe that Kylo Ren is The Bachelor?” Came a voice from somewhere to Hux’s left. “That dude is scary. I heard he almost killed some guy, but his mom got the charges dropped.”

“I thought he blew up his uncle’s boarding school and kidnapped his cousin!”

“Didn’t he try to emancipate himself from his parents and drop out of college after it turned out his grandfather was really some cult leader?”

“My sister dated a girl who used to be friends with the barista at the Starbucks next to Kylo Ren’s building. He is apparently a normal dude. But with a sick eight pack”

The entire room dropped their other conversations and started to chime their theories, oblivious to the fact that cameras and boom mics were picking up every detail. Apparently Kylo Ren was a bit of a rich enigmatic personality. A playboy trust fund tabloid magnet with a temper. Hux didn’t have much time for society pages or gossip magazines, he’d never tried to look Ben up after college anyways. But he couldn’t reconcile his sweet Ben Solo with this explosive Kylo Ren. Hux supposed he might have had something to do with that, but he didn’t like to linger on the thought. Silence fell across the room immediately as Poe stepped into the room.

“Hello Gentlemen. I hope you all enjoyed your introductions with Kylo and have gotten a chance to get to know each other as well. In a few minutes, you will meet Kylo on the patio for a cocktail party.” Poe motioned towards a wall of french doors at the back of the room. “Use your time with him wisely, as only fifteen of you will receive roses tonight and advance to the next round. Good luck!”

\--

Hux was one of the last to walk outside. The patio was huge, brick work on the floor and ivy covered pergolas shading intimate couches and tables. Beyond the party was a long oval pool, throwing blue wavy light onto the reflective glass of the tables. Hux walked to the outdoor bar to order another whiskey, grateful that the sheer number of contestants meant that he was not currently being followed by a camera. Hux startled when he heard a laugh. Ben’s laugh. No, not quite. It was crueler, forced.

It was Kylo.

Hux scanned the tables until he saw Kylo’s dark head leaned into a tall blond man who looked like he could be a CrossFit model. Hux looked away before Kylo noticed him. He wondered what the producers told Kylo to calm him down.

Hux looked up again to see Kylo stalking towards him like a predator. He had fury in his eyes as he reached out to grab Hux’s shoulder and pull him towards a secluded part of the patio garden.

“What are you doing?” Hux demanded as he struggled to get out from Kylo’s grip. “Let go of me!”

“We need to have a conversation and I figured you wouldn’t want me to blast your reputation all over TV,” Kylo said between gritted teeth. He came to a stop between two shrubs and whirled around to face Hux directly. Hux could only imagine what it must look like to the cameras. “So now we’re alone, tell me. What. The. Fuck. Are you doing on this show? Who put you up to this? Why can’t you leave me alone!”

Hux was stunned. Did Kylo really think he did this on purpose? As if Armitage Hux, tech wunderkind, didn’t have anything better to do than stalk an ex boyfriend onto a reality TV show?

“Are you really still so self-centered that you think the world revolves around you? I did not come onto this show to stalk you. I haven’t even THOUGHT about you in ten years.” A lie, but not one Hux would admit now, not that his pride was at stake, “Just let me go and I’ll leave and you can go back to your harem of men throwing themselves at your feet.”

“Let you go? Do you think I want you here? And if I’m self centered, it's because you’re so selfish you think anyone who isn’t serving your interests is plotting against you.” Kylo let go of Hux’s shoulder to run his fingers through his hair. Hux wondered if it was still as soft as it used to be.

Kylo took a deep breath and stared at a spot over Hux’s shoulder. “I don’t want to know anything about you. I hope you are as miserable and lonely as your bio makes you sound.” And with that he walked away. Leaving Hux in the unfamiliar position of not having the last word in an argument. It was something about smelling him again, having his warm hand on his shoulder. It left Hux speechless.

\--

2006

Boston University

Armie woke up at 5am like clockwork. He rolled over in his bed to scan his darkened room, full of carefully labelled boxes and wrapped furniture, ready for the movers arriving at 9.

“Armie, what are you doing?” Ben’s groggy voice asked from a pile of hair and pillows, “Come back here.”

“It’s too late, I’m up and I have to get ready. There’s not much time.”

“What else do you have to do?” Ben blindly reached for Armie and pulled him back into an embrace, “You packed everything but the bedsheets.”

“Which I will still need to launder and fold”

“Which you can throw in a box dirty. Just relax a second.”

He should have gotten out of bed. He wasn’t a student any longer. He couldn’t lounge in bed and sleep in with his boyfriend. But Ben’s big hands just pulled him closer and he let himself sink into Ben’s arms and fall back asleep.

\--

2017

Contestant Confessional Camera

“Excuse me, Armitage Hux?” A tall brunette woman stepped into Hux’s vision, “I’m Lacey Unamo, one of the production assistants. I need to get your one-on-one interview before the Rose Ceremony.”

“It’s just Hux.” He answered reflexively. He had a hazy memory of being told these confessional type videos were required to be made throughout the day, and was kicking himself for not paying closer attention. While he relished in public speaking, Hux did not make it a habit to talk about himself.

“Of course, I’ll make a note. I prefer the same. Please come with me” Unamo led him back into the house and into one of the bedrooms. She motioned for him to take a seat as she busied herself with checking the lights and camera. It looked like he was ready to be interrogated.

“Ok I am going to just read a couple of questions and I’d like you to answer as conversationally as possible, like you’re talking to the viewer. I won’t be in the shot at all”

Hux straightened up and attempted to look relaxed.

“Hux, can you tell the viewers a bit about yourself?”

“My name is Armitage Hux and I am a 34 year old software engineer living in New York City.”

“Anything else? Hobbies, family, friends? Something the viewers can relate to?”

Hux searched his brain, “I have an orange tabby named Millicent who I leash trained.”

“Um, OK. Ah I see here it seems you had a confrontation with Kylo when he greeted you by the car, can you tell us a little bit about that? What happened?”

Hux considered his words carefully. He wasn’t sure how much of their past he wanted aired on the program. He also didn’t know what story Kylo would tell. Hux opted for a lie by omission.

“Kylo, or Ben Solo as I knew him at the time, is a former college classmate. We were familiar socially with each other for a time at Boston University until I graduated. When I got out of the car, he was understandably surprised to see me and stormed off.”

“And then you had another conversation in the garden?”

Hux wasn’t sure how to describe what happened in the garden.

“Kylo wanted to be sure I wasn’t aware of his casting as The Bachelor when I signed on. I let him know that it was as much as surprise for me as it was for him. I’m not sure it helped.”

\--

2017

Kylo Ren Confessional Camera

“I’m Poe Dameron and I’m sitting with Kylo just a few moments before his first rose ceremony. Kylo, how are you feeling about the contestants chosen for you?” Poe gestured at the twenty framed headshots behind them.

Kylo gave a cursory glance at the photos. “Well Poe I think there are a lot of really great guys out there. I had some great conversations and I can’t wait to get to know them better.”

“It’s going to be tough to send home five gentlemen today. Do you have your mind made up yet?”

“Not quite”

“Tell us about your run-in with Armitage Hux. It looks like you were not happy to see him. What’s the history there?”

Kylo’s shoulders tensed up. His jaw clenched before he made a visible attempt relax his face before speaking.

“There’s nothing really to tell, Poe. We fooled around in college. I thought our relationship was more than it was and he let me know otherwise.”

“Sounds like he really hurt you. How will your past with Armitage affect your decision tonight?”

“I’m pretty sure my mind is already made up on him.”  
\--

2017

Rose Ceremony

After his interview with Unamo, Hux was ushered along with the other contestants to a large living room. They were directed to stand in two long rows in front of an ornate mahogany table. Fifteen roses were fanned out in front. Hux felt drops of sweat running underneath his shirt. The feeling in the room was one of excitement and anticipation. Hux suddenly cared very much what Kylo thought of him. He felt too pale, too skinny, too grouchy amidst all these tanned and muscular men. The cameras swung towards the doors as Poe and Kylo walked into the room.

Although he was shorter than most of the others, Poe commanded the room with his charisma and genuine excitement. “Welcome to the first rose ceremony. For five of you, this is goodbye. However for the other fifteen, this could be the start of a beautiful relationship.” Poe stepped back and motioned for Kylo to speak.

“Hello. Everyone. Thank you for coming here to get to know me.” Kylo’s speech was stilted and words chosen carefully, “I know I have a bit of a reputation but I hope to show you all that I am more than what the tabloids say.”

Poe looked over to Kylo, seemingly surprised that he didn't have more to say. However it was clear that he was finished.

“Ok folks, without further ado let's get started with The Rose Ceremony. Sadly, we will be sending five gentlemen home tonight. If your name is called, please come forward to receive your rose. After the ceremony is over, you will be shown to your rooms in the mansion. If your name is not called, we will ask you to say your goodbyes and go.”

Kylo stepped forward and picked up the first long stemmed red rose. Despite his better judgement, Hux tried to make eye contact with Kylo but he looked straight through Hux as he scanned the room. Name after name was called, and Hux’s breath came faster and faster. He couldn't hear anything but the sound of his heart beating. He felt his face go numb. Hux needed Kylo to give him a chance. He needed to let Hux explain. The moments seemed to stretch on for an eternity until Hux and the other five remaining men were called forward.

Poe moved to the center of the room, “Kylo, we are down to the final six gentlemen. Unfortunately you only have one rose left. Who will be invited to stay at the Bachelor Mansion and who will be sent home?”

Kylo seemed to clench his jaw and swallow hard before speaking. He kept his eyes down on the rose he twisted in his hands “I've thought a lot about who to choose today. I came onto The Bachelor looking for a second chance. So it is only fair to give someone else a second chance too.”

Time stopped. Hux felt his stomach fall to his feet. He couldn't mean what Hux thought he meant. This couldn't be happening. Kylo raised his eyes and looked at Hux.

“Armitage Hux, will you accept this rose?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux struggles to remain in control as the first of the group dates begin. Will Hux be able to handle seeing other men compete for Kylo's affections?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thanks again to my dear friend Sam for fixing all my comma mistakes. And as always to the twitter friends who answered my polls and encouraged me all the way!

2017

Bachelor Mansion Guest Rooms

Day Two

Hux woke up slowly, the morning sun hitting his face. He enjoyed a few moments of hazy confusion before bolting upright to grab his phone on the nightstand. It wasn’t there. He wasn’t in his bed. He was in the Bachelor Mansion and Hux has just slept past 5am for the first time in years. Hux looked around, he was in a room with 3 other people, all still asleep. He fumbled for his glasses. The time on the nightstand clock radio read 6:30am. Hux sighed and fell back to bed and started to run through the events of last night.

Kylo Ren wanted him to stay on the show. He wanted to give Hux a second chance. After Kylo had called Hux’s name he froze. His arms felt like lead and he couldn’t figure out how to move his feet. After what felt like an eternity of being pinned under Kylo’s intense stare, Hux’s body moved on autopilot to accept the rose. He heard his voice say, “Yes, of course,” before stepping back into the row of other rose recipients. His eyes never left Kylo’s while Poe did the wrap up monologue for the cameras. Shortly afterwards, Unamo the production assistant came back to lead them to their rooms and confiscate their cell phones, tablets and laptops. Anything that could connect them to the outside world.

As a self-made man of business, Hux was not used to downtime. Now the prospect of open days filled with nothing but drinking and carousing intimidated and excited him. This was the entire reason Phasma had signed him up as a contestant in the first place.

He rose from the bed, at a loss of what to do with his time. He can’t believe he not only got picked for the show, but that he was asked to stay. This was not part of the plan. He could only hope that Phasma was keeping First Order afloat without him.

\--

Six months earlier

New York City

Phasma and Hux were sitting in his Manhattan apartment, working after a short break for dinner and drinks. Phasma leaned back to stretch and picked up her personal phone.

“Hux, why are we still here working at 10pm on a Friday, let's go out and do something.”

“Phasma, you know we have to get this prospectus done by Monday, and it needs to be perfect.”  
Hux looked at his friend over the top of his laptop. “If you have somewhere you’d rather be, please by all means go. I can find another VP quite easily. I hear Mitaka is quite eager to contribute more to First Order.”

Phasma let out a barking laugh. “Yes, Mitaka has something he’d like to contribute,” she lifted her eyebrows suggestively as she leaned towards him, “But I’m not sure he’s tall enough for you.”

Hux sighed while setting down his computer. They weren’t going to get anything done with Phasma in a mood like this.

“What do you have in mind then?”

Phasma grinned and pulled something up on her phone, leaning across the coffee table to hand it to Hux. “You know that dating show _The Bachelor?_ They’re looking to cast for an all-male show. They already have a Bachelor in mind and are looking to fill twenty spots with young, handsome and successful men to compete for his affections.”

Hux lifted his glasses and covered his eyes with his hands. “ _The Bachelor?_ Phas, I don’t have time for something like that. And besides I am a very picky person.”

“I’m not saying you would get cast. I’m just saying it might be fun to write up a bio and take some headshots. What's the worst that could happen? You’re forced to go on vacation and flirt with an entire house full of eligible, hot guys?”

Hux looked up, indignant. “What do you mean I wouldn’t get cast. I’m very desireable. I was on _Forbes’_ 30 under 30 four years ago!”

Phasma rolled her eyes, “Yes and one of _Out New York’s_ hottest bachelors of 2010, a lot of good that has done you, I haven’t seen you actually take someone home in years.”

Hux considered Phasma’s words. She was right. He had been working a lot. He hadn’t had so much as drinks without his co-workers since New Years, and that had been a disastrous blind date with a boring wannabe hipster accounts executive from Brooklyn.

“Fine. We can fill it out. But only for fun. I’m not actually going to go on that ridiculous program.”

“Of course, of course,” Phasma said as she stood and started walking to the small bar set into the wall of his living room, reaching for a bottle of expensive cabernet. “But first we need some more wine.”

\--

2017

Bachelor Mansion Kitchen

After washing up, inserting his contacts and geling his hair into place, Hux walked downstairs toward the kitchen in search of coffee. The house was eerily quiet compared to the noise of the contestants and production crew the night before. It seemed that he was the only early riser of the bunch. Hux was relieved he would have a few moments without a camera documenting his every move. It also helped that he had not indulged in the open bar as greedily as the others. His brief reprieve was interrupted when a very alert Unamo intercepted him in front of the coffee maker.

“Good morning Hux! I trust you slept well. Are you ready for our first full day of filming?” She smiled brightly but didn’t wait for him to answer while handing him a sheet of paper. “You’ll find the full schedule for today laid out here. I’ve got your mic and we need you to come in for your confessional interviews at the times listed. Please don’t make me come looking for you we’re on a tight schedule today!”

Hux nodded and read the schedule while Unamo attached the mic to his lapel, tucking the cord through the back of his shirt and into his waistband.

“Now don’t forget to smile, the cameras will be on you from now until you go to sleep!”

Hux grimaced. He should have taken Mitaka up on that PR consultant’s course, _Winning Over Clients Through Non Verbal Interactions_. “I will try my hardest”

Satisfied, Unamo headed towards the next contestant blearily walking down the stairs.

Hux looked down at the schedule again. He might as well get this confessional over with before the rest of the house wakes up.

\--

2017

Contestant Confessional Camera

Hux shifted his weight, unable to find a comfortable position. The instructions from Unamo had instructed him to speak to the camera about his feelings on being chosen to stay at the mansion. His feelings. Not something that he was good at processing.

Hux cleared his throat and looked up at the camera woman, nodding.

“I was surprised to get a rose from Kylo last night. We have a history of,” Hux paused searching for the right word, “acquaintanceship, and I am grateful that he is going to give us another chance to get to know each other.”

The camera woman looked at him expectantly, motioning for him to go on.

Hux schooled his face to hide his annoyance with the situation. What else was there to say? He attempted to put on a casual smile.

“I can’t wait to see what Kylo has in store for the group dates.”

\--

2017

Bachelor Mansion Living Room

Hux had been sitting on a long, low couch in the living room for an hour waiting for the rest of the house to be woken up by a frustrated Unamo, determined not to fall behind schedule. He was staring into his third cup of coffee when a voice interrupted him.

“Hi. excuse me! Is this seat taken?”

Hux looked up to see a familiar looking man with a military bearing standing in front of him. Hux’s manners took over his desire not to be disturbed.

“It’s unoccupied,” he said as he waved his hand towards the seat.

“My name’s Finn,” the man said as he sat down next to Hux, “And I had to come ask you, are you related to Brendol Hux from the Imperial Academy Boarding School?”

Hux stilled. His years at his father’s military boarding school were some of his worst, and he had lived the rest of his life to get out from under his father’s shadow. Just his luck to be found by one of his fellow alumni on a reality TV show. Someone in casting really was doing their research or fate had it out for him.

“Yes,” Hux said while he willed his body to relax. “I apologize if you also has the dissatisfaction of having to attend.”

Finn let out huff of a laugh “You could say that. I knew you looked familiar. Armitage right? You were a couple years ahead of me. My section leader was that big scary girl, Phasma. Do you remember her?”

Hux allowed himself to smile, memories returning to him, “Yes, I actually hired her to be my VP. She’s still scary. She’s the reason I even signed up for this show, the big bully.”

As Hux politely listened to Finn, the rest of the house filtered into the living room. Unamo appeared out of a hidden doorway as if summoned.

“Hello gentlemen. Thank you for all arriving promptly. While we do provide an open bar in the evening, I would request that you set an alarm in the future, they have been provided in all of your rooms for a reason. We have a schedule to maintain.” Her eyes lingered on several haggard faces.

“If you consulted your schedule, you would know that the bulk of today is going to be taken up by a group date with Kylo. He has selected five contestants to accompany him, and at the end of the date one of you will get receive a rose. This will be repeated once more with a group of five tomorrow, with a cocktail hour and Rose Ceremony immediately following”

The group started murmuring to each other. Only ten contestants out of fifteen would get dates this round. Some of them would face the Rose Ceremony not having seen Kylo at all. Hux thought about the amount of downtime this entailed. He assumed it would be all flashy trips and dinner parties. But it sounded like there would be an incredible amount of sitting around. Hux wondered how many more rose ceremonies he would even get through.

Unamo commanded attention of the room again. “Gentlemen, please get camera-ready, Poe will enter in a few moments and give this same explanation. Please remember your personal mics are hot and the cameras are focused. Thank you.”

Hux didn’t even have a moment to prepare before Poe walked in. His smile seemed bulletproof.

“Good morning gentlemen. I trust that you all slept well.” Poe held up an envelope in his hand. “I have here an invitation from Kylo for a group date. Inside you will find the names of the contestants invited. Remember that one of you will receive a group date rose today, which will save you from elimination tomorrow. Good luck.” Poe laid the envelope down on the coffee and walked away.

Hux rose from his chair. Would he be one of the five people chosen? There were only fifteen of them in the house.

A tall reedy boy was the first one to grab the envelope. Hux wondered how young the contestants skewed, he didn’t even look old enough to drink!

“It’s a cooking class!” The boy squealed, “Oh and look! I am on the list! It says: ‘They say that the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach, join me for a cooking class and show me if we share this love language.’ It’s addressed to Matt, Fabian, Orson, Thannison, Hux.”

The room exploded with chatter as those invited speculated on the date and those not invited lamented their luck. Hux felt a pull to walk over to the note and see his name on the invitation himself. Cooking as his love language? Ben was terrible at cooking. Hux wondered how much was up to the Bachelor and how much was written by the producers.

Unamo reappeared to hurry those chosen to get dressed for the cooking date. Hux braced himself for more one on one camera interviews, but he felt a little glimmer of hope. Not every contestant was going to get a date, but Kylo _had_ included him on this one.

\---

Fall 2005

Boston University

Armie’s Apartment Kitchen

Armitage was exhausted after a long day at the library. His senior year was grueling and his 18 credit hours on top of independent research were taking a toll on him. Armie shifted his satchel on his shoulder as he reached for his keys and neared his front door. He hadn’t seen Ben all week due to his class schedule. The thought of his new romance made his heart flutter. It really was ill-advised to embark on a relationship his senior year, with his workload and plans to move out of Boston and start his own business. And much less a relationship with a college freshman. But Ben was nothing if not persistent in getting his way. Armie was pulled out of his memories when he swung open his door to reveal Ben himself standing in Armie’s kitchen.

“Oh shit! What time is it? This was supposed to be ready by the time you got home!” Ben looked startled, holding a box of pasta and a pot lid. His hair was damp with sweat, from the heat of the stove or nerves Armie couldn’t tell.

“It’s 6pm, I decided to take a dinner break and finish up my paper at home!” Armie tried to look stern. “What are you doing in my kitchen? How did you even get in here? The door to the lobby is locked!”

Ben grinned and turned back towards the boiling water, pouring the pasta inside. “I knew you had that paper due tomorrow so I wanted to make you dinner.”

Armie’s face broke out into a matching grin, betraying the the affection behind his words. “You didn’t answer my question of how you got in here?”

Satisfied with the pot, Ben turned back towards Armie. “The fire escape is pretty easy to jump up onto, and your window didn’t take much convincing.” Ben flexed in emphasis as he walked towards Armie, muscles easily defined through his too tight t-shirt.

Armie reached up to squeeze one of Ben’s biceps, his show of being disapproving of Ben’s actions completely failed. “Well I hope you didn’t damage the window frame too badly. I do need my security deposit back.”

Ben enveloped him in a hug and Armie allowed the tensions of his day to bleed out of him as he returned the embrace. Ben pulled back for a moment and Armie started to protest, but the words were caught in a kiss instead. Ben moved to pull him closer and bumped into Armie’s satchel, knocking it off of his shoulder.

“Damn, my paper. I need to work on this tonight.” Armie pulled back and took off his bag, setting it down on the kitchen counter. Ben reached out and grabbed him again. “You can’t stay too long tonight, I have a deadline.”

“Of course.” Ben said in between kisses peppering Armie’s face and neck, “I’m just here to make you some dinner and then I’m leaving. Scouts’ honor.”

“Are you still allowed to say that if you’ve been kicked out of the Scouts for, what was it again? Illegal tampering of a pinewood derby car?”

“They weren’t able to prove anything,” Ben remarked as he started unbuttoning Armie’s shirt from the top, kissing each stripe of skin as it was revealed. Armie allowed himself to be pushed up against the wall of the hallway as Ben’s attentions moved lower and lower down his chest.

When he was done, Ben pushed off Armie’s shirt and made quick work of his own. Armie reached out for Ben and pulled him back into a passionate kiss. The stress of his day melted with every move of Ben’s roving hands and soft lips. Ben’s hands started insistently pushing at his ass, and Armie got the hint to wrap his legs around Ben’s waist. It was amazing how strong Ben was, Armie loved it. He was thin but he was tall and he had never been able to be lifted by a partner before. Ben knew that and exploited it at every opportunity.

“Hold on,” was the only warning Armie got before Ben hiked him up and started moving towards the couch. Ben lowered him down quickly, before bracketing Armie’s hips with his knees. Armie sank his hands into Ben’s beautiful hair as his hips thrusted up, desperate for friction. They rutted against each other, losing themselves in their passion. Armie felt desperate, pulling at Ben’s pants, trying to uncover more skin. A part of him worried about the time, how long he had wasted on the couch, his looming deadline and edits still to be made. He pushed those thoughts aside as he felt Ben reach between them to unbutton their jeans. Ben pulled out his own cock first, giving it a few selfish pumps. Armie was pulling away from Ben to protest when suddenly they were interrupted by the screech of the fire alarm.

“THE PASTA!” Ben vaulted over the back of the couch, running towards the kitchen.

Armie took the long way around the couch, fixing his pants as he followed closely behind. Ben was running the now sadly burnt pot of pasta under the faucet, sending clouds of steam to mix with the smoke, flagging erection hanging out of his half-unzipped jeans.

Armie looked around the kitchen. His pot was ruined, his kitchen a mess, the fire alarm blaring, he needed to study, he was hungry, half-naked and he hadn’t even been able to get off.

Ben looked up at him with puppy dog eyes, expecting to be scolded. Armie twisted his mouth to start a cruel rant, but what came out instead was laughter. Ben looked surprised as Armie began to laugh uncontrollably, tears forming in his eyes. He clutched himself around his middle as he struggled to take a breath and slid to the ground. Ben started to ask what was wrong, but Armie’s laughter proved to be infectious. Ben joined him, pushing Armie flat as they both laughed, clutching each other on the floor.

\---  
2017

Cooking Class Group Date

Hux and the other contestants piled out of the sleek black production company SUV in front of a professional cooking school. He tried to smooth out the lines of his shirt, riding in a car with other passengers was not something he went out of his way to do. He was accustomed to crowds in New York, but he preferred private car service to the press of people on public transportation. He had been stuck sitting next to an extremely broad man named Matt on the drive over. Apparently the rest of the house was already avoiding him since he wouldn’t stop bragging about how much he knew about Kylo Ren.

As they neared the entrance, they found Kylo waiting for them, standing awkwardly in front of the door with his hands behind his back.

“Hello everyone. I thought I would share my love of cooking with all of you. We will take lessons from Maz Katana, a world famous chef and a family friend.” Kylo’s stilted speech stopped abruptly as he pulled a single long stem rose from behind his back.

“One of you will receive this rose after our date. I look forward to getting to know you all better.” Kylo scanned the row of men, briefly locking eyes with Hux before he turned to lead the group inside.

\--

The school had four long rows of workspaces, burners and ovens alternating with smooth countertop. Five workstations along the first two rows were already set up with bowls, utensils and pots, ready for the lesson to begin. Hux was directed towards a station in the second row next to Matt. Great.

“I hear that Maz Katana is the best chef in the entire east coast.” Matt leaned over in his too loud whisper, “She’s a personal family friend of the Organa-Solos. I bet she knows all kinds of stuff about Kylo Ren. Like Ben Solo stuff.”

Hux held back several remarks as the camera crew zoomed in on his face for b-roll. How he was going to maintain himself with super fan next to him, he had no idea. He wondered if he could get Matt to shut up if he told him how much he knew about Ben Solo. Probably not, it would just fuel the man even more.

Hux let his mind wander as Maz started the lesson. They would be making a simple pesto sauce and spaghetti. Easy enough, Hux thought. He was not an expert chef, but he enjoyed a nice meal at home. Hux looked around for Kylo. He didn’t have an assigned workspace, rather he was wandering the aisles talking to each of the men individually. Much like when he was speaking before, Kylo looked like he was attempting to follow a memorized set of actions. Stop in front of someone, lean over the counter, ruffle his hair and give a half smile while pretending to listen to them. The impossibly young man from earlier, Thanisson, was so bold as to lean over his counter and spoon feed Kylo some of his sauce.

Hux looked down and concentrated on his recipe card. Peel the garlic, puree the pine nuts, grate the parmesan. He became so focused on his task that he didn’t notice Kylo until he stopped next to him.

“They told me that you go by Hux now. Armitage too long for your fancy New York lifestyle?”

Hux looked over at Kylo, lip pulled back in sneer, “Like you’re one to talk, Kylo Ren. I forgot to ask is that one name or two? Should I call you Kylo Ren or is just Kylo?”

Kylo grabbed the edge of the counter, leaned into Hux and growled, “Don’t make fun of what you don’t understand.”

Hux looked down at his pasta, hoping that his treasonous body didn’t give away his reaction to Kylo’s lowered voice and close proximity. He felt every hair on the back of his neck stand up as he felt Kylo’s breath and the warmth of his body radiating behind him. Hux tried to recover with the only thing he could think of.

“It's good that you chose pesto sauce and spaghetti for this cooking class, I know what happened last time you attempted to boil pasta. How are the fire alarms in this building? Any sprinkler heads? You can never be too careful.”

Kylo stilled behind him. Hux held his breath. He gave away too much.

“You remember that?” Instead of a biting retort Hux expected, Kylo’s voice came out barely more than a whisper, almost directly into Hux’s ear.

Hux struggled to remain aloof. “It's a little difficult to forget someone breaking into your apartment and then promptly attempting to burn it down.”

Kylo chuckled, a real laugh, not the forced ones he was handing out to every contestant. “As I recall, there were two people involved in forgetting that the pasta was boiling.”

Were they flirting? Was he flirting with Ben Solo turned Kylo Ren? Hux turned to look at Kylo directly when suddenly the warmth at his back was gone. Kylo was moving on to the next station, seemingly unaffected by his conversation with Hux. Hux watched Kylo lean into Matt, the same way he had Hux. He even reached out an arm and placed it on Matt’s back, steadying himself as he laughed at something Matt told him. Had Hux imagined that Kylo was still holding a candle for him? Was he reading too much into their shared memories of happier times? Hux began to concentrate on finishing his pasta when he glanced up. Kylo was leaning into Matt, arm around his waist, listening to him ramble on about weightlifting routines and carb loading, but his eyes were on Hux.

\--

2017

Bachelor House

Day Three

Hux sank back into a soft cushioned lounge chair on the patio, sipping his frozen margarita, heavy on the rum. After getting home late from finishing up the filming for the cooking group date, Hux had gone straight to bed. Kylo had given that suck up Matt the group date rose. Despite having stared at Hux all afternoon. One day he was talking about second chances and the next he’d walked away mid conversation. Hux was getting tired of the mixed signals and it was only two days in.

Hux was faced with an entire day of anticipation and waiting. Another group of five contestants had left early in the morning for an antiquing group date at a nearby estate sale. The only familiar face in the house, Finn, had been one of the five chosen. With no planned activities until the cocktail hour and elimination ceremony that evening, the house was in a state of nervous energy. The production crew were milling around, getting contestants into confessionals and seeking out potential in fighting. The contestants were one-upping each other in the living room. Hux had fled to the relative quiet of the patio to try to avoid Unamo, who had been pushing him to participate in those group conversations all morning.

Hux’s peace and quiet soon ended when the boyish young man who had opened the envelope the day before approached him.

“Its Hux, isn’t it? I’m Thanisson.” Thanisson shifted his cocktail from one hand to the other and reached out to shake Hux’s hand.

“Ah yes, hello.” Hux shook his hand quickly, hoping to end the social encounter as quickly as possible. It was cold and damp from condensation.

“Can you believe the booze they’re handing out here? They want everyone loose and talking about how much we just love Kylo Ren.” Thanisson rolled his eyes as he sat down in the patio chair next to Hux without asking. “Although the bartender still asked to see my ID, what a load of bullshit.” He was dressed for a day of lounging by the pool, with small swimming shorts, loose tank top and sunglasses. Hux was regretting his jeans and button up. He didn’t have much of a casual wardrobe.

“You do look quite young. I am surprised to see you on this show. Kylo is what, 30?”

“I am twenty-four thankyouverymuch. But I am what’s known as The Hot Young One. I’m the type they chose every season to draw in the Bachelor with my good looks and then break his heart.”

Hux, humoring Thanisson for lack of anything else to do, asked “So what other types are there in the house, then?”

“Well you see Matt over there?” Thanisson pointed across the pool to the muscular blond man doing pull ups shirtless on the diving board. “He’s the dumb fit one. And the adoring fan too, they always cast one of those when it's a famous person.”

Thanisson took a long drink and set his empty glass aside before counting off on his fingers as he continued.

“Orson is the silver fox, Finn is the military guy, Diego is a Pacific Northwest hipster and Chad and Fabian are your typical east coast frat boys. Ken is the widower with a tragic past and Jason is the aspiring country singer. I’m still working on figuring out the others.”

Hux filed away this information, wondering how he could leverage it. For what, he wasn’t sure.

“And what do you think I am?”

“Well that’s obvious! You’re the old flame sent to shake up the game for ratings. Which is a little tired if you ask me-- they already did that last season.”

Hux paused, masking the emotion from his face. “And what makes you think that I’m an old flame?”

Thannison waved his hand, grabbing another drink off the tray as the waiter passed them by. “That whole speech about second chances from the Rose Ceremony? The way Kylo has been boring a hole through the back of your head staring at you? C’mon man, you’re not fooling anyone. So what’s your deal? Did the producers ask you to come on for a couple episodes? Did they tell you if you’d make the final four?”

“What? No, I signed up to be on the show without knowing anything about Kylo. This is all a big coincidence.” Hux felt increasingly on the wrong foot. He was used to being in charge of every situation and having all the information to control every variable.

Thannison let out a low whistle. “Wow, OK. I didn’t think you looked that naive. They pick everyone for a reason. Snoke wants the biggest drama for the biggest ratings. Haven’t you watched the show before? It's not really about love. Snoke makes most of the choices anyways.”

They were interrupted by a splash and a stream of cursing from the far end of the pool. Matt had slipped off of the diving board railing during his pull ups and fallen into the water.

Thannison’s eyes gleamed with hunger as he stood, “Excuse me, but I am going to go grab some more screentime.”

\--

2017

Pre-Ceremony Cocktail Hour

Finn had approached Hux after the group date, full of stories of intimate conversations with Kylo over the medieval weapons and armor they had found at the estate sale. Finn had impressed Kylo so much with his military expertise that he had earned the group date rose. Hux’s imagination soared with possibilities as jealousy reared its ugly head. After a day full of idle lounging and drinking, his usually buried emotions were simmering at the surface. Hux couldn’t help but compare himself to Finn’s easy smiles and eager conversation. If Finn was the type of guy Kylo was looking for, how did Hux stand a chance to compare?

He roved the cocktail hour with a glass of wine in his hand, keeping an eye on Kylo. Kylo was sitting on the patio again, the other contestants arguing over who’s turn it was to ‘steal Kylo for a minute’. Hux’s mind raced. He couldn’t lower himself to be one of the guys clawing for 2 minutes of Kylo’s time. He had to make Kylo notice him. He had to show him what he was missing talking to those other guys.

Hux spotted Thanisson in the corner, but the man was busy fussing over the size of Matt’s pecs. It seemed that Thanisson was trying to get Matt to show off his abs again after the incident at the pool, questioning who’s eight pack was more shredded, Matt’s or Kylo’s. Hux moved on to the bar in the lounge, ready to freshen his drink and take another lap.

“Well, aren’t you a lovely thing?”

Hux turned around to identify the speaker. Orson Krennic, the older man from the cooking date, took a seat at the barstool next to where Hux was standing. He was a handsome man, with silver white hair some would call, ‘distinguished.’ He carried himself as someone who was used to being respected. It reminded Hux of his father. Probably a former career military man. Hux could smell the whiskey on his breath. It didn’t look like Orson had done well on the date the day before, an outcast in the sea of younger men. Hux took a long drink of his wine as he looked him over again and formed a plan. Hux broke out into a wicked smile as he responded, setting down his now empty glass.

“I don’t think you’re allowed to call me that until you’ve bought me another drink.”

“The drinks are free here, love.”

“Well, then what are you waiting for?”

\--  
Fall 2006

New York City

Nightclub

The music in the nightclub was pounding. First Order had signed on their first client and were about to collect their first profit. Phasma insisted that they celebrate, which is what led Armitage to a very noisy corner of a nightclub in New York City, in overly tight jeans, drunk on ‘red-headed sluts’, ‘purple star-fuckers’ and whatever other overly sweet shots with suggestive names he and Phasma could think of.

Armitage scanned the crowd, Phasma had abandoned him a few songs ago, pulled onto the floor by a cute girl about a full head shorter than her. He pulled out his phone to check the time, and flipped it open when he saw he had missed a call. Several calls. It was Ben. He had written Ben an email from the office to inform him of the contract signing, but that was before Phasma had decided they were going out to celebrate. Armitage hadn’t checked his email again before leaving to see if Ben had responded. And now it seemed he had forgotten to check his phone as well.

Foregoing the five voicemails, Armitage managed to dial Ben’s number by muscle memory in the pulsating light of the club. It barely rang once before Ben answered.

“Armie?? Are you OK?” Ben sounded breathless “I’ve been trying to reach you all night. Its after 2am!”

Armitage hadn’t realized the time. He tried to make his eyes focus on his watch but only managed to make himself feel dizzy.

“I’m fine, Ben. Just a couple of drinks with Phasma to celebrate the contract.”

“I can barely hear you, where are you? Are you drunk?”

Armitage chuckled, “I’m at a nightclub, of course I’m drunk.” A rowdy group of financial types passed by, drowning out the rest of his thoughts.

“Armie, Armie are you listening to me? Who is with you? How are you getting back to your apartment? I’m worried about you. I was ready to get in the car and drive down from Boston just to make sure you were ok.”

“Well, don’t you sound like you’re a big adult? I didn’t realize turning twenty would make you so responsible Ben Soloooo.” Armitage stretched out the O and he began to laugh again, swaying in beat with a song that he knew.

One of the financial types circled back to Armitage, offering a pair of shots and a smile.

“Excuse me,” the man shouted over the music, “but whoever you’re on the phone with, he’s got to be an idiot to leave you here all by yourself.”

“Thanks,” Armitage said, accepting the shot and throwing it back in one easy toss, “but I’m on the phone with my _boyfriend_ he’s _gorgeous_ and from _Boston_.”

Armitage turned on his heel and hurried towards the smoker’s exit, hoping for cool air and quiet to finish his conversation with Ben.

“Can you believe the nerve of that guy handing me a drink? Ben? Ben? Are you there?” Armitage looked down at the phone. The call had ended. Armitage tried redialing, thinking that the call had dropped. It rang once before he was sent to voicemail. Ben had hung up on him. Confused and tired, unsure of what had gone wrong, Armitage texted Phasma that he was heading home and started walking towards the taxi queue.

\--

2017

Bachelor House

Hux was familiar with how to manipulate men like Orson. All it took was couple of drinks, a smirk, an insult, a compliment and a touch before pulling back and leave him wanting more. Hux had managed to maneuver them to a pillar under the patio pergola. Quiet enough that they were ignored by the cameras, but in the direct line of sight of Kylo. Hux could feel Kylo’s eyes on him as he nodded along to Orson’s story.

“I was the lead engineer on the project. It was my achievement! And what did my commander do? He took it away from me and claimed the credit!”

Hux faked a sympathetic tut and patted Orson on the shoulder. “That must have been _so_ difficult. What did you do?”

“I complained to the second in command. And you know what he did? He made some bad jokes and sent me away after a five minute meeting! After I went all that way to his office. And that’s not the worst of it. Then Galen, _Galen_ left me! Said I was getting obsessed and was losing the vision of the work!”

“I can’t believe someone would let go of a man like you over something like that. What a pity.”

Hux saw Orson freeze as he felt someone looming behind him. He let himself smile. His plan had worked. He turned and came face to face with Kylo Ren who was seething silently and glaring at Orson. Hux looked back over his shoulder, “Orson, dear, would you give us a moment?”

Orson took the hint and walked away, pulling at his collar as he rushed to escape Kylo’s stare.

“What do you think you’re playing at?” Kylo said as Hux turned back around. Kylo’s shirt buttons were straining with each angry pant of breath. Hux felt heady with power for eliciting jealousy from Kylo. Hux affected a mask of innocence. He would not let this end like their conversation on the patio two days ago. He was done being left on the wrong foot.

“I don’t understand what you mean, Kylo, I was just discussing engineering and architectural advancements with Orson. It really was quite fascinating. He was involved with some incredible projects.”

Kylo took a step forward, forcing Hux to take a step back against the pillar. Hux’s heart sped up and he worried Kylo would be able to hear it thundering out of his chest.

“I don’t give a fuck about some old man’s sob stories. What were you doing? I saw your hands all over him.” Kylo’s hands flexed in and out of fists.

Hux raised an eyebrow, “Like you’re one to talk. I saw you getting quite handsy with Matt the president of your fan club. Is it nice to have someone blindly agree with everything you say?”

“At least I wasn’t in a corner trying to seduce a sad old man with free whiskey.”

Hux lifted a corner of his mouth in a half smile, breaking the tension between them, “He was a bit of a lush, wasn’t he?”

“I saw him drink most of the cooking wine himself. It was pathetic.” Kylo said conspiratorially as he put one hand on the pillar next to Hux’s head, leaning closer.

“I expect you want me to concede that Matt was a good conversationalist then?”

“He has a lot of good points. Like about the size of my abs, the amount I can bench press. It's uncanny how much he knows.” Kylo raised his other arm, reaching for Hux’s hip in an aborted gesture that instead grabbed the other side of the pillar, bracketing Hux between his arms.  
Hux was nearly overcome with the feeling of being surrounded by Kylo, but he knew he had to stick to the plan. “Hmm, sounds like Matt is extremely knowledgable. But tell me does he know all the products you use to keep this hair so voluminous?” Hux said as he reached out to run his fingers through Kylo’s hair.

Kylo turned his head to chase the sensation of Hux’s hand, closing his eyes slightly in pleasure.

“Hux, I--” Kylo was interrupted by Fabian, one of the east coast frat boys, tapping him on the shoulder. As Kylo whirled around to tell Fabian to get lost, Hux took his chance to disappear into the house.

\--  
2017

Kylo Ren Confessional

Poe and Kylo were sitting in the pre-Rose Ceremony room. Headshots of the remaining fifteen contestants lined up behind them, ready to be studied over.

Poe motioned towards the photos and said “We have fifteen contestants left here, with four to eliminate tonight. You’ve already given out two group date roses, one to Matt and one to Finn. How are you feeling about the remaining choices to make?”

Kylo shifted in his seat, fingers clenching his finely pressed slacks before forcing them to relax.  
“I think there are a lot of tough choices to make tonight, Poe. I wasn’t able to take five of the guys on dates this time, so I am going to have to rely on cocktail hour conversations for them.”

“What is the most important quality you’re looking for in this Rose Ceremony?”

“Loyalty.”

\--  
2017

Rose Ceremony

Hux had wandered around the house after leaving Kylo on the patio, catching his eye and then disappearing again. He’d decided, he wasn’t going to lay his heart out. He was going to have the upper hand. Leave Kylo wanting more. Ben had pursued him for weeks in college, why make it easy for Kylo?

Poe walked into the lounge, sending a hush over the group instantly. The contestants were ushered into rows by Unamo and the rest of the production crew, a procedure that was becoming routine. Another assistant set up the mahogany table in the front with nine roses, before handing the two group date roses to Matt and Finn.

Kylo entered silently, standing next to Poe in the middle of the room. Poe looked to the cameras before getting the signal that they were ready to begin.

“Welcome gentlemen to the second Rose Ceremony. Last time we said goodbye to five contestants, and today four of you will be going home. Matt and Finn both received roses on their group dates, congratulations gentlemen, you are safe for another round. Kylo has nine more roses to give out today. If your name is not called, I’m sorry to say that this will be the end of your stay at the mansion.”

Poe stepped back as Kylo took command of the room. His demeanor was drastically different from the previous Rose Ceremony. Whereas before Kylo has seemed awkward, reciting lines that felt rehearsed, today he was brimming with energy beneath the surface. Hux couldn’t help but be drawn into the power behind Kylo’s gaze. Hux struggled to hang on to his bravado from moments ago. If Kylo truly wanted to give him a second chance, then whatever he did now wouldn’t make a difference.

Kylo called name after name, sending contestants back to their places with a quiet murmur and one armed hug. He smiled to himself when he saw Thanisson go up to accept his rose, daring to kiss Kylo on the cheek in thanks.

Hux felt Kylo’s eyes flick towards him with every rose he awarded until all that remained were Hux and Orson, along with three others who Hux barely recognized. Part of him couldn’t believe that he was in the final group again, but he also suspected Kylo and he were playing the same game.

“Before I give out this final rose, I wanted to thank everyone who came out on a date with me this week. I know I am not the most easy person to get along with. I have a few skeletons in my closet, and some might speculate that they’re literal skeletons. But the thing that is most important to me is that everyone wants to be here. That they want to find love as much as I do.” Kylo paused and looked at each of the five of them again. Hux met Kylo’s eyes, doubting his strategy to toy with Kylo’s jealousy and possessiveness. Kylo seemed to be asking a question, his intense stare seemingly turning into the vulnerable Ben Solo eyes Hux knew so well. Hux nodded minutely, hoping he was answering the right question. Satisfied, Kylo’s lips curled up into a smug smile.

“Hux, will you accept this rose?”

Hux jumped forward more earnestly than he had intended. He reached to grab the rose from Kylo and was pulled into an embrace. Unlike their glancing touches over the past two days, this was real full body contact. Hux turned his head into Kylo’s neck and breathed in. His arms were pinned to Kylo’s chest and he could feel the expanse of muscle under his palms. After a slightly too long moment, Kylo released him, and Hux stepped backwards without turning away. It was only as Poe said his closing words and the production crew began to escort out the eliminated contestants that Hux realized he hadn’t actually said yes. He clutched his rose and followed the rest of the group upstairs to the bedrooms, anxious to what the morning would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is now ART for this fic!! Please see this wonderful art by pangolinpirate, which was commissioned as a gift from kyluxtrashcompactor! Its from the last scene before the rose ceremony in chapter 2 and can be found at this link: https://darcydent.tumblr.com/post/171975637210/kyluxtrashcompactor-a-commission-from-the-lovely


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bachelor filming moves to a tropical paradise. Will Hux and Kylo get a moment alone to discuss their past?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented on this story and believed in me over the past 6 months. I am truly sorry it has taken me so long to update, the first half of this chapter was written back in October! My friend Sam was a godsend for this chapter, her comments led me to rework some conversations in a way I hope you all will enjoy!
> 
> A couple of content warnings for the chapter:  
> \- Underage drinking (over 18 but under 21)  
> \- Description of characters drinking and making impulsive choices  
> \- Brief mention of a problem with contact lenses  
> \- Sex acts are alluded to

Chapter 3

2017

Bachelor Mansion Guest Rooms

Day Four 

Hux woke up a few moments before his alarm, relishing in the quiet and dark. His head throbbed slightly from too much alcohol and not enough food. The mansion had been bustling with energy after the Rose Ceremony the previous night. He apparently lost two of his roommates in the elimination, though he was hard pressed to remember what their names or faces were. His remaining roommate, Jason the Aspiring Country Singer, had suggested they rearrange the beds so they would each have a larger space to sleep. At the time Hux thought it was an idiotic idea, but he was not complaining about the extra space now.

Hux’s mind raced as he grasped for his glasses, reorienting himself in the dark room now that the furniture was displaced. He ventured downstairs in his robe, needing coffee and aspirin more than needing to become presentable. How quickly he had fallen out of his normal routine. The pressure of constant camera readiness had left him craving a quiet moment where he didn’t have to wear his hardened mask.

Hux thought about the events of last night as he prepared his coffee with only the light of the microwave illuminating the counter. He clearly had succeeded at his goal of making Kylo jealous. Orson had suffered the consequences of that. He couldn’t bring himself to feel much guilt in that respect, Orson was clearly still harboring feelings for his ex-husband. It seemed that Hux wasn’t the only one using the show as a chance to get over their past, the only difference being that Hux’s past had been waiting for him anyways. Hux thought about how Kylo embraced him. Having now made it through two rose ceremonies Hux was certain that Kylo wanted him there, but how were they ever going to get a chance to talk about what happened if they couldn’t stop posturing in front of the cameras to communicate?

The kitchen lights flicked on, causing Hux to wince as his eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness. 

“Oh sorry, Hux. I didn’t see you in there,” Finn said apologetically.. He was already dressed and shaved. Hux felt self-conscious about his silk robe and pajamas, glasses, and stubble.

“It was my fault, Finn, skulking in the dark. I’ll admit was enjoying some time without any glaring show lighting in my face,” Hux stepped back from the machine to allow Finn to pour a cup.

“Isn’t that the truth? They weren’t kidding when they said there wouldn’t a minute to yourself around here. They’ve been grilling me about my conversation with Kylo. ‘What did you talk about?’ and ‘How did it make you feel?’ and all that. And that's just the other contestants,” Finn joked, “What about you? The other guys been bugging you much? I heard some of them talking about how you and Kylo used to be friends in college. Did you have a falling out?”

Hux paused, he felt he could trust Finn but he didn’t trust the semblance of privacy they had in the quiet kitchen. He knew Unamo could be lurking around the corner with a sound crew and a night vision camera, ready to highlight his secrets on the next episode. For once he felt his paranoia was justified. “It's a bit more complicated than that,” Hux smiled tightly, willing Finn to drop the subject. “I think that running into an old friend in an unexpected place is always difficult.”

“I understand,” Finn nodded, letting the conversation drop as he leaned against the counter and drink his coffee.

Hux enjoyed the companionable silence as he felt the tension in his head ebbing away with every sip of coffee. Finn had an open, honest face which likely served him better here in the civilian world than it ever did in the military one. For a moment, Hux regretted not telling Finn his secret. 

“Anyways,” Finn said as he took a final gulp of his coffee, making a face at the bitter taste of the dregs, “the reason I came down so early was that I got a tip that they’re putting us all on an airplane somewhere tropical. It seems like it’s going to be one of those surprise things, catch people off guard, tell them they have ten minutes to pack. Figured I would get up early and get sorted so I wouldn’t look like so much of a fool.”

This spurred Hux into motion, looking at the time, “It's just after six! Our call time was seven AM wasn’t it?” Hux drained the rest of his coffee, rinsed it and set it in the drain to dry, “I better go and pack up, don’t want America to think the First Order isn’t always ahead of the game.” Hux waved a goodbye at Finn and hurried up the stairs. 

\--

2017

Bachelor Mansion Living Room

Hux had taken his time packing up carefully, not wanting to alert the other contestants to the upcoming surprise trip. He was just coming out of the bathroom, hair gelled to perfection and contacts in place, when he heard Unamo calling everyone to gather in the living room for the morning announcement. 

“Ah Hux good morning, here is your body mic, I trust you have figured out how to put it on yourself. Please take a seat we are about to get started,” Unamo said as he entered the living room, shoving the mic into his hands and steering him towards the chairs. Hux looked around the room; the rest of the contestants were in various states of readiness, the cocktail hour the night before having taken a toll on most of them again. He finished tucking his microphone wire into his waistband as Unamo signaled to the crew that they were ready to begin.

Poe walked in, purposefully ruffled and smiling as always. 

“Good morning, gentlemen. Today, Kylo has a very special treat for you all. There is nowhere better to fall in love than the beautiful beaches of Bora Bora, and Kylo is currently there setting up exciting and romantic dates for you all. You need to be packed and ready to go by 7:20am, the cars will be leaving with no exceptions at 7:30am,” Poe made a show of checking his watch with a grin, “That is in exactly ten minutes! Good luck!”

The room exploded with movement. The various haggard men jumping out of their seats, pushing each other out of the way to scramble up the stairs. Hux could see Thanisson elbow the Tragic Widower and an East Coast Frat boy to make it to the front of the pack. Hux turned towards Finn, but he was already walking towards the cars with Poe and the production crew. Hux straightened his pressed clothes and walked up the stairs to gather his neatly packed travel bag.

\--

2017

Los Angeles Airport 

Ticketing Counter

The drive to the airport was uneventful. Hux was forced to cram into a large white van with the other contestants, most of whom were fretting about not having had enough time to pack and get ready. Hux was nervous about the long flight but had been comforting himself with the promise of time to think and stretch out on the flight. He loved flying, the spacious seating and lack of cell phone coverage made it a fantastic time to get work done. However, all of his recent flights had been for business purposes, with the odd personal day tacked onto the end of trips to Silicon Valley and the like. And even then he was usually still in work mode, entertaining clients. 

Hux had assumed that the production would splurge for a private plane or at the _very_ least business class for their international flight. He couldn’t remember the last time he had taken economy class, even for short domestic flights Mitaka was always very diligent at securing business or first-class for him. It wouldn’t do for the CEO for the hottest tech company on the east coast to be seen flying to a meeting in economy. Hux shuddered at the thought as stepped up to the airport ticket counter, production crew and contestants alike in line trailing bags behind them. Hux bristled as the ticketing agent handed him an economy ticket. 

“Economy, are you sure? Do you have the name correct, the spelling might be different here in America, it's Armitage Hux, A-R-M-I-T--”

“--the ticket is correct, sir, please step aside,” the ticketing agent interrupted, barely looking up from her computer, “NEXT PLEASE.”

\--

Los Angeles Airport

Airbus A340

Hux didn’t bother to hide his disgust when his boarding number was called. He sneered down at his ticket as if it had personally offended him, inching down the packed aisle searching for his seat in the back of coach. Hux gripped his travel pillow and carry on bag tightly to his chest with his free hand, seemingly afraid they might be taken away from him. Squeezing into the window seat, Hux looked nervously at the aisle seat next to him. The Airbus had a two aisle pattern, with rows of two seats on either side and rows of four seats down the middle. Hux thanked whatever deity that was listening that at least he only had to worry about one seat mate, not three. He arranged his neck pillow and travel blanket, doing his best to look menacing at his fellow passengers. Hux was in the middle of mining his carry-on for snacks and earplugs when he felt someone plop into the seat next to him. It was Matt, the number one Kylo Ren fanboy.

“Hey Hux. Looks like we’re together for the next ten hours. Nice, right?” Matt seemed to take up the entire available leg room with his giant legs and feet. He overtook the entire armrest with the natural width of this shoulder and elbows. Hux felt suffocated and they hadn’t even started to taxi the runway yet. 

Matt continued talking, taking Hux’s glowering silence as encouragement to continue.

“Thanisson told me that you and Kylo used to know each other in college. Can you spill the details. Have you seen him without his shirt on?”

\--

Spring Break 2006

Boston

Logan Airport

Armie fiddled nervously and checked his watch. He had wanted to meet Ben at his dorm and then take the train together to the airport, but with their class schedules and luggage, Ben insisted it made more sense to arrive separately. Armie shifted his garment bag from one shoulder to the other as he looked at his watch again, hoping he could summon Ben by anxious checking. The line at the JetBlue counter was beginning to grow, but he didn’t want to enter until he was sure Ben had arrived. Armie checked his watch again and then hooked the garment bag onto his rolling suitcase. They were going to see Ben’s parents in Washington D.C. and Armie wasn’t sure if he was more anxious about meeting Ben’s mother, Leia, the Senator from a political dynasty, or his father, Han, the reformed smuggler turned international shipping consultant and classic car aficionado. He could at least hope to impress Leia with his suits, engineering talk and current events, but he feared that he would have very little in common with Han. Ben had been planning the trip eagerly for weeks, excited to show Hux the city where he had spent half his childhood, following Leia from their home in Boston to the apartment in DC whenever Congress was in session.

Armie finally spotted Ben running towards him, overstuffed duffle bag hanging off his shoulder, hair looking gorgeous and effortless under his knit beanie. 

“Ben, I was worried you wouldn’t make it in time!” Armie said as he stepped forward to embrace Ben. 

Ben paused for a moment to toss his duffle bag onto the floor, returning the hug and kissing Armie fiercely.

“Sorry, babe,” he said, as he started to push the duffle bag with his foot along the smoothly waxed floors towards the check in line “I was stuck talking with my mom. She isn’t going to be at the DC house this week after all. Something about a fundraiser in New York.” Armie could tell Ben was hurt but trying to mask it. It was a familiar expression that Ben wore whenever he got off the phone with his parents. 

Armie sucked in a breath and tried to remain positive as they moved up the slow moving line, “I’m sure your father will enjoy having more time for us to tinker in the shop with his cars.”

“Nope,” Ben said with a sarcastic half smile, watery eyes betraying the hurt behind his words, “He, uh, needed to go help Uncle Lando with some shipping issue in Hong Kong. Took Uncle Chewie with him too. He didn’t know how long it was going to take.”

Armie wasn’t sure what to say. His father had never been anything other than a cruel authoritarian figure and Armie had spent the past four years of college actively working to eliminate contact with Brendol altogether. Ben on the other hand, had parents who loved him, but didn’t know how or were too busy to support him. Armie realized early on that their childhoods had both been lonely for very different reasons. 

“That is his loss then,” Armie said as he rubbed Ben’s shoulder. “We can make our own fun. It doesn’t matter where we go or what we do, I am just looking forward to spending a week together.”

Ben broke out into true smile, the traces of unshed tears lingering at the corner of his eyes, “I am glad you mentioned that. Because I was thinking of changing the tickets to Fort Lauderdale. Uncle Lando felt bad about asking Dad to leave so he offered to let us use his beach condo.”

Armie balked, “Fort Lauderdale? That's where college students go on Spring Break! I only packed suits! I thought we would be going to dinner with senators all week!”

Ben grinned as if he had won, “First of all we _are_ college students on spring break,” Ben reached forward to pull him into a hug, hands venturing down until they were firmly in Armie’s back pockets, “and second there is a thing called stores, they sell clothes and everything these days. Mom told me I was allowed to use the Visa card this week for food and for emergencies. And I think your lack of cute beach clothes counts as one.” Ben punctuated his speech with a quick squeeze of Armie’s ass and then let go and bounded forward to the next available ticket agent.

Armie followed behind, pushing the forgotten duffle bag along the floor and pulling his own suitcase and now useless garment bag behind. He tried to frown at Ben but he couldn’t help but smile, the idea of a week alone with Ben on the beach was starting to sound better and better.

\--

2017

Bora Bora Airport 

Tarmac

Day Five

Hux and the other contestants filed out of the plane and lined up on the tarmac, positioned in front of the airline company’s logo for full product placement benefit. Unamo and her crew shook off the flight as they switched into work mode. All of their lapel mics were replaced, cameras unpacked and boom mics in position. Hux looked around at his fellow contestants. While he may have had the advantage of more time to pack, the other contestants had thought to fly dressed in their fun, sexy beach clothes. Hux was wearing his casual khakis and button up, and the combination of the tropical sun and black tarmac caused him to be quickly drenched in sweat as they waited for filming to begin. 

Hux thoughts drifted longingly to the beach clothes he had purchased with Phasma before the trip, still packed away in his luggage. She had wanted Hux to go all out on a completely new wardrobe, but had eventually allowed him to get away with just buying new bathing suits and beachy tank tops. Hux smiled as he saw a sleek black limo driving towards them. He hoped Kylo’s tastes didn’t differ too much from Ben’s.

The limo stopped in front of the group of waiting men and Unamo signaled for the cameras to start rolling. Poe got out first, with Kylo unfolding his long limbs out of the back seat immediately after. Hux bristled at Kylo’s comfortable board shorts and rested face. He looked like a man who had spent the last ten hours relaxing in first class with a personal stylist fixing every hair.

“Welcome gentlemen,” Poe said as they walked towards the group, “to the beautiful island of Bora Bora. I hope you all had enough time to pack because two of you will be heading straight into your date with Kylo Ren, while the rest of you make your way to the hotel.” 

Kylo stepped forward. “I inherited a love of boating from my father, and I am looking forward to getting out on the water and showing you all a good time.” Hux couldn’t tell if it was the a mirage from the heat or the sun, but it looked like Kylo winked directly at him. Hux grinned back. 

“Hux and Alexander, if you could join me. We have a boat to catch,” Kylo held open the door as Hux and Alexander stepped forward to get in the limo. Alexander was tall, gorgeous and had hair possibly more amazing than Kylo’s. Hux’s insecurities flared as he watched Alexander slide effortlessly into the backseat, looking like he had stepped out of a yachting club’s Instagram page. Kylo’s eyes, however, never left Hux as Hux brushed by him to enter the vehicle. 

Hux calculated his chances of surviving several hours on a boat in long pants and dress shoes, Poe hadn’t mentioned if they would get the opportunity to change before the date. Hux scooted down the bench to make room for Kylo as he climbed in, signaling to the driver that they were ready. Hux glanced around the limo until he spotted it, a camera was mounted on the ceiling near the dividing glass, capturing their every move for content. Despite the discomforts of the economy flight, at least their actions had been their own.

Kylo leaned into Hux’s shoulder and spoke directly into his ear, away from their lapel mics, “Don’t worry, your suitcase is in the trunk. Wouldn’t want you to have to make a pit stop at a tourist trap to try on bathing suits.”

Hux grinned and turned towards Kylo, faces nearly touching, “Are you sure? I remember you having a very discerning eye for fashion in fitting rooms.”

Kylo’s warm hand moved to Hux’s thigh and his entire body lit up with the contact. Hux almost forgot himself until he heard Alexander clearing his throat from the bench opposite. Kylo turned towards Alexander, but kept his hand on Hux’s thigh the entire drive to the marina.

\--

2017

Bora Bora 

Deep Sea Fishing Charter

Hux stood in the small underdeck bathroom of their deep sea fishing boat. Kylo had them scheduled for a two hour fishing trip followed by a picnic on the beach at sunset. Hux would have thought this ideal if not for the presence of boat shoe enthusiast and fishing expert Alexander Knowitall. The moment they stepped out of the limo, Alexander had launched into his knowledge of boats and reels, sucking Kylo in next to him while Hux was left walking behind on the narrow docks. Once they arrived on the boat, Hux had excused himself to the lower deck with the beach bag he had retrieved from his luggage. 

He stared at his reflection in the mirror. The bathing suits Phasma had convinced him to buy were small and expensive. But they were exactly what he needed to wrestle Kylo’s attentions away from the blond giant up there.

“Hux, hurry up, Unamo wants to start filming and I don’t want to make her angry,” Kylo’s voice called from above. Hux took one last look at himself before gathering his bag and heading upstairs.

“She really is scary for such a tiny lady,” Kylo began to joke but froze when he saw Hux coming up the stairs. Hux had chosen the emerald green boxer brief style trunks and thin grey tank top. It rippled slightly in the wind, flashing his pale chest through the arm openings. 

“Honestly I wouldn’t cross her,” Hux replied as he bent down more than necessary to stow his bag next to Kylo.

Kylo’s mouth gaped like a fish as he stared at Hux, “You, um, look ready for, um, some fishing lessons.” Kylo cleared his throat and looked away, hands clenched into fists.

“So what is this about fishing? I am afraid I’m going to need help with my rod.” Hux called upon every ounce of board room strength to deliver the line with a straight face. He could see Alexander rolling his eyes over Kylo’s shoulder. Too bad for Alexander, Hux’s line worked.

Kylo’s brain seemed to take a moment to catch up to Hux’s words. “Yes, of course. Your rod!” Kylo started to lurch towards Hux, but then came to himself and hurried over to the open locker where the fishing gear was stored.

Hux leaned over the railing to admire the view as the boat began to move. The sea breeze and waves were hypnotic and soothing and he started when he felt Kylo’s hand on his lower back, breaking him out of his trance.

“The Captain wants us to start getting our bait ready, we will be at the fishing spot in a few minutes.”

Hux turned around with his elbows on the railing and faced Kylo, breathing in the scent of sunscreen mixed with Kylo’s cologne. Kylo moved his hands to cage Hux and it felt like an echo of the last Rose Ceremony. Only this time they were sober and less alone.

They stared at each other for a too long moment, waiting for the other to break the silence. 

“Have you ever been deep sea fishing?” Kylo asked seriously.

Hux stifled a laugh, the situation felt absurd. “I’ve never even been on a boat smaller than a ferry.”

Kylo’s face scrunched with surprise, “That can’t be right, you’ve been on a boat before. What about Fort Lauderdale?”

Hux raised an eyebrow, “I hardly think spending the night on a sailboat without ever leaving the dock counts.”

Kylo’s eyes gleamed wickedly as he leaned to press against Hux, forgetting the cameras and the game and the fake scenario they were currently tangled in. Hux felt the air between them electrify and he wanted nothing more in that moment than to throw his arms around Kylo’s shoulders and make up for ten years of lost time.

Unamo was robbed of a salacious scene as the Captain announced over the intercom that they had arrived. Kylo stepped back reluctantly, chest panting visibly with the effort of tearing himself away from Hux. Hux closed his eyes. He had gotten carried away and forgotten the game. Again. What was he even playing at? It was clear the past was not the past. But it wasn’t like Kylo was going to just call off the entire show and run away with him. That was foolish to consider after what Hux had done to Ben those years ago. No, Hux had to play this through like a hostile takeover. Eliminate his competition and come out on top.

\--

2006 Spring Break

Fort Lauderdale

Armie shifted uncomfortably in his new clothes, a pair of swim trunks and tank top that felt too revealing compared to the button up dress shirts he was used to. He was waiting poolside for Ben to return with their drinks from the crowded bar. Ben had declared Lando’s beach condo boring and full of snowbirds, a term he used to describe elderly retired northerners who lived in Florida during the winter months and not arctic fowl as Armie initially assumed. A conversation with their taxi driver led them to this noisy beach bar, packed with college students clamoring for overpriced drinks served by lax bartenders. Armie looked around, searching for Ben in the crowd. 

“A tequila sunset for the gentleman?” Ben bowed in a goofy imitation of a waiter as he handed Armie his drink.

Armie grinned, “I don’t know why you didn’t let me go get these myself. Did they give you any trouble?”

“Nah,” Ben shook his head, “these bars just see spring breaker money, besides, with my goatee I totally look 21.”

Armie hummed in assent and they slipped into a companionable silence, sipping their drinks and people watching as they walked out onto the sand and along the beach. Armie stopped to watch the sunset and Ben hugged him from behind, hooking his head over Armie’s shoulder. 

“So, what do you think? Better than eating dinner with some stuffed shirt senators?” Ben murmured into Armie’s ear.

“Hmm, well the company is a bit better but I will say the service is lacking. The waiter hasn’t come back with our drinks and I’m parched,” Armie said sarcastically.

Armie could feel Ben’s smile on his neck. “Everybody’s a critic,” Ben said as he turned Armie around in his arms. Ben kissed him as if they were the only two people on the beach, a fantasy that was quickly broken by the sound of another group of revelers shedding their clothes and running naked into the waves. 

“How far are we from the condo?” Armie asked as he pulled away, eager for privacy.

Ben looked away, doing the mental calculations, “We’d have to get another cab, but I have a better idea, we’re pretty close to the marina,” Ben’s grin looked devilish in the moonlight. “Have you ever been on a boat before?”

\--

2017

Deep Sea Fishing Charter

Deep sea fishing turned out to be far more boring than Hux could have imagined. He had spent the last hour sitting in an uncomfortable plastic chair, staring at his unmoving fishing line, waiting for anything to happen. A giant shark attack would be a welcome relief. He had expected more chances for Kylo to stand behind him and correct his form, not just setting up his line and waiting. He glanced over to where Alexander and Kylo were in an animated discussion over the fish Alexander had caught. Kylo had not been lying about his passion for boating and fishing. 

Alexander was pulling every play from the pick up manual, using every excuse to touch Kylo and bring their bodies closer together, laughing uproariously at Kylo’s every comment and succeeding at flirtatious natuitcal banter. Hux would be impressed if he wasn’t positively vibrating with jealousy.

Hux was considering sneaking away to the underdeck to escape the beating sun and fix his contacts when Unamo joined him by the railing.

“Tough time in paradise huh?” She said as she handed Hux a bottled beer, “I don’t envy you boys, these double dates are the worst.”

Hux hummed in response as he took a sip, relishing at hold cold the glass was in his hand.

“One of you always ends up being the third wheel,” Unamo continued, “while the other gets all the attention. And then someone inevitably makes a grand gesture and it can only go one of two ways. Either you make a fool of yourself or you get the guy.”

“Yes, well it seems that Kylo is rather absorbed in his fishing discussion at the moment,” Hux said with disdain.

“Quite a shift from earlier don’t you think? I would have thought the way your hands were on each other in the limo that you had it in the bag.”

Hux snorted, the drink playing with his dehydration and empty stomach, “yes you would have thought so wouldn’t you?”

“You don’t seem like the sort to let anything stand in the way of what you want,” Unamo said as she grabbed Hux’s shoulder and leaned closer, “you only get one shot at this, don’t let it slip through your fingers.” With that Unamo walked away, already on her phone coordinating the next portion of the trip

Hux considered Unamo’s words as he turned his attention back to Alexander and resumed his attempts to melt him with his mind. 

\--

The boat came to a stop at a secluded beach, little more than a sandbar with a smattering of trees in the middle and what looked like an old fashioned picnic set up on the sand. 

“Gentlemen, sorry to interrupt,” Unamo said as she appeared from under deck, “but we have arrived at our next destination. Kylo, would you follow me please?”

Kylo excused himself and followed Unamo off the boat, nodding as she rattled off directions. The camera crew trailed after her, laiden with camera equipment and looking the worst for wear out of all of them. Hux slipped on his sandals and quickly followed, not wanting Alexander to beat him down the ramp. His skin felt stiff in a combination of dried ocean salt and too long in the sun. 

Unamo motioned for them to take their places in front of the cameras on the beach, positioned to capture the setting sun and picnic in the background. She motioned for Kylo to step forward.

“I wanted to thank you both for coming boating with me today, I hope you had as much fun as I had.” Kylo had the audacity to smile at Alexander while he said this, “Now I’d like to invite you to relax and enjoy a meal with me on the beach.”

\--

The heat of the day quickly leached out of the air as the sun set. Hux positioned himself next to Kylo on the picnic blanket, forcing Alexander to choose between either sitting in the sand next to Kylo or on the blanket behind the food. Unamo had allowed them a few moments to freshen up before they started the next part of the date, and Hux gladly gulped the icy mixed drinks as they were handed to him.

“So did you manage to enjoy yourself? I’m surprised to see you relaxed.” Kylo said as he leaned closer to Hux.

Hux sipped on his second, or was it third? tequila sunset, before replying, “Well, that's just not fair, I’ve been known to be relaxed on as many as six occasions.”

Kylo barked out a laugh, hair glinting in the setting sun as he tossed his head back, “How strong are they making your drinks?”

Hux leaned over, the afternoon of free flowing drinks giving him liquid courage to seize the moment, “want to try a taste and see for yourself?” he whispered huskily before common sense could overtake him.

Thankfully Kylo took the bait and without breaking eye contact, leaned over to capture Hux’s straw with his lips and take a sip, making a show of swallowing and licking his lips in approval. 

Before Hux could act further, Alexander interjected himself into the conversation, unwanted and beautiful behind them. It took Kylo a moment to break eye contact with Hux, but soon he reached for his own drink and settled himself out of Hux’s personal space. 

“As I was saying before it really is a shame that yacht clubs are now dropping their standards on the size of boat allowed.” Alexander said as he began to fix himself a dinner plate, “Our club recently voted to allow yachts as small as 33 feet, can you imagine, I remember when the standard was 40 feet at _least_ and even then you had to have some speed to justify calling yourself a yacht owner.” 

Hux tuned out Alexander’s story as he began to pick at the food in front of him. His mind was slowed by the drinks that kept appearing in his hand as the conversation continued without him, but he knew he had to do something to keep the attention on himself. Unamo’s words kept echoing in his head. Hux did not want to let his moment with Kylo slip away. He needed to figure out a way to divert the attention back to himself and get Kylo away from Alexander and the cameras.

The ocean waves crashed behind him as Hux struggled to formulate a plan. How would he manage to get his and Kylo’s lapel mics removed? Where on this glorified sand bar could they go to escape Alexander? Hux turned to admire the stars glinting over the slowly churning water. 

That would do.

That would do nicely.

Impatient to carry out his plan, Hux stood abruptly, knocking over his untouched dinner plate as he kicked off his sandals.

“What are you doing?” Kylo asked, startled.

“It’s a shame we spent all this time on the beach without taking a dip,” Hux stated matter of factly, the effects of the alcohol quickly impacting his coordination as he stood. “Anyone fancy a midnight swim?”

Without giving Kylo a chance to answer, Hux removed his shirt in what he imagined was an elegant and seductive manner. He briefly fought with his lapel mic which he had forgotten to unclip from his waistband before tossing everything to the the side and walking towards the lapping waves. His mind was racing in an attempt to sway his hips while also avoiding slipping in the shifting sand. He hoped that Phasma was right in her judgement that the tiny green swim shorts made him look sexy and not like a leprechaun stripper.

“Oh my god. what an idiot!” Alexander groaned. “He’s so desperate and wasted, he’s going to drown.”

Hux tensed as he the water reached his knees, straining to hear if Kylo would defend him or continue to tease. Hux knew he was no match for Alexander. The man was built like Kylo, shared all the same interests of boating and managing your trust fund and being handsome while having effortless hair and abs. They would both probably be happy for Hux to drown in the ocean under the moonlight like some tragic heroine from classic literature. The water was up to Hux’s waist and he resigned himself to the fact that he was going to have to enjoy this swim alone. He lay back and closed his eyes, allowing the the waves to push and pull his body as he floated lazily.

Hux’s racing mind slowed and for the first time since he arrived on set he felt himself relax. He had lost track of time when suddenly he felt something graze by his foot. Hux panicked as he tried to right himself, the mystery creature grabbing his foot and tugging.

“Jesus!” Hux shouted as he fought to keep himself above water. The thing was surely an octopus because now he felt it gripping his legs, pulling on his arms and squeezing his ass. The nerve of this sea monster for groping him as he drowned, Hux thought as he closed his eyes and allowed himself to be pulled under.

Strong arms gripped Hux around his waist and he instinctively grabbed on for dear life as he was lifted out of the water.

“Good thing I came out here! You almost drowned without me.” Kylo said smugly, shaking water out of his hair like a sports illustrated model.

Hux sputtered and coughed as he croaked out, “You bastard!” 

“Hey, is that any way to talk to the man who just saved your life?” Kylo’s grin split his face as he adjusted his hands under Hux’s legs, pulling them closer together.

“Saved my life?” Hux huffed as he looped his arms around Kylo’s neck, “I’m fairly certain that pulling someone underwater and then pulling them back out does not fall under altruistic motives.”

“Good thing my motives were selfish then,” Kylo said as moved them deeper into the ocean, stopping only when the water reached their chests. “Besides that Alexander guy is a real asshole.”

Hux willed himself to stay calm as the waves caused his body to sway in Kylo’s arms, adjusting his legs to better grip Kylo’s waist. Any witty retort he could have used died in his throat when he felt his ass brush Kylo’s bulge. Fuck, he’d missed being picked up by this man. It was like they fit together perfectly. Hux stared at Kylo’s mouth, trying to think of anything to say when a particularly strong wave pushed against his back. His face collided with Kylo’s, and that seemed to be all the permission Kylo needed. 

It was as if the dam of ten years of frustration broke loose. Kylo growled as he kissed Hux possessively, nipping his bottom lip and sucking like he wanted to devour him. All of Hux’s resolve to play coy and aloof washed away with the tide as he started to grind his ass back on Kylo’s growing erection, meeting his kisses hungrily. Kylo’s warm hands dipped into Hux’s tiny swim shorts as he took Hux’s cheeks firmly in hand.

“Fuck, Hux,” Kylo panted between kisses, “Your ass is so fucking perfect. It just.. fits in my hands like it was made for me. I couldn’t stop watching your ass in these fucking shorts.”

“Tell me: what do you need?” Hux said as he adjusted himself in Kylo’s grip to better grind their bodies against each other, the warm water making his every movement feel like it was from a dream.

“I just missed,” Kylo paused to suck on the hollow of Hux’s neck, “this fucking neck. Fuck, how are you still so fucking gorgeous?”

Hux’s head swam with the praise, every nerve alight with desire and nostalgia. Hux shifted his weight as Kylo moved to remove his swim suit when his eyes caught the grint of the television cameras on the shore. Hux froze as he realized could make out the outline of Alexander being interviewed by Unamo by one crew, while the other had their camera aimed at Hux and Kylo in the water. 

“What’s wrong?” Kylo asked huskily, noting Hux’s sudden change. “Is this too fast?” 

Hux felt bereft as Kylo quickly removed his hands from Hux’s swim suit and moved to push him away. Hux grabbed Kylo’s head between his hands and began to pepper Kylo’s face with soft open-mouthed kisses.

“No, Jesus no, this is perfect,” Hux tried to get his sluggish thoughts in order. “It’s just that I believe those guys have night vision on their cameras and I’d prefer not to show my whole arse on prime time television.”

Kylo’s forehead dropped against Hux’s as he groaned, “Fucking voyeurs, fucking show goddammit.”

They stayed there in the waves, gripping onto each other like lifelines, breathing each other’s air, until they had calmed down. Kylo let him go as he turned to swim towards the beach. Despite the tropical water, Hux felt chilled to the bone as he paddled back after him. 

\--

2017

Contestant Confessional Camera:

Hux wrapped the towel tighter around his shoulders as he shook his head, trying to make sense of the question prompt Unamo had just given him. 

“What was I thinking when I got in the water? Well I’m on a beautiful beach in Bora Bora, who wouldn’t run into the ocean the first chance they got?” Hux struggled to keep himself from smiling as he listened to Unamo’s next question.

“What was I doing in the water with Kylo?” Hux could feel himself blushing as he recalled the origins of the large suck mark on the side of his neck, “He was just helping me out, I was floating on my back and a wave overtook me. Kylo helped me out until I was able to swim back to shore. That's all.”

\--

2017

Kylo Ren Confessional:

“Kylo, this date ended with an emergency dive into the ocean to - save Hux from the waves,” Unamo was unable to keep the skepticism from her voice, “Do you feel that this date still qualifies as a success?

Kylo looked as if he wasn’t listening to Unamo but rather was smiling at something off camera, “What? Um yeah the date was a huge success.”

“What are your feelings on Alexander? It seems that the two of you hit it off with your mutual love of fishing and boating.”

“Who? Oh, Alexander, yeah he was nice. Um, yeah the boat was fine. We caught some fish.”

“Are you upset that you didn’t get to enjoy the romantic picnic spread due to Hux’s swimming incident?”

“No I’m fine, I’m really pleased with how the date went.” Kylo ran his fingers through his wet hair and grinned off camera.

\--

Day Five

Bora Bora Hotel

Hux dreamed of floating in the ocean, of being caressed and kissed by a sea monster who wore the face of both Ben Solo and Kylo Ren. As he drifted awake his dream morphed into the hazy memory of kissing Kylo in the water, and then walking hand-in-hand back to the boat like love-struck fools. They had clung to each other on the boat and Kylo kept his arm around Hux’s waist possessively until the car service had arrived to take them in separate cars back to the hotel. Hux strained to recall if they had been on camera during these moments or not, but the fact that they were on a reality TV show had seemed unimportant at the time.

Hux shifted in his bed to burrow deeper into the covers and soon realized he was covered in a sunburn from head-to-toe. He opened his eyes and realized he’d also slept in his contacts. Blinking made his eyes feel like they were being stabbed by tiny knives. Hux moved to roll out of the bed only for his hangover to add it’s complaints. Hux thanked whatever god was listening that each room in the hotel had its own bathroom as he stumbled blindly towards it. 

After a shower that felt like a thousand tiny needles on his skin Hux attempted to gather himself to look halfway presentable. His eyes were too irritated for contacts, the air moving over his bare torso was painful and his glasses managed to both highlight the already peeling sunburned skin on his forehead as well as magnify his puffy bloodshot eyes.

Hux was startled out of contemplating what shirt would hurt the least when he heard a banging on his door.

“HUX! HUX!” A voice that sounded suspiciously like Unamo shouted, “Get your arse out of bed! We have 15 minutes before we start filming!”

Hux groaned loudly in response as he let his head thunk against the bathroom wall.

“I can hear you in there so I’m going to assume you haven’t died. I don’t care what you look like, be in the lobby in 15 or I’m withholding the good coffee!”

Unamo played dirty, and Hux knew not to call her on the coffee bluff. He was amazed that she could be so alert despite having gotten to bed well after the contestants did. Hux picked up a bottle of aloe from his suitcase and started to apply it to his sunburned skin as quickly and gently as possible. While it would be much easier to do with someone else’s help, Hux grimaced at the idea of showing weakness to anyone.

\-- 

Spring Break 2006

Fort Lauderdale 

Private Marina, Lando’s Sailboat

Armie woke with a groan. His skin felt like fire and he was severely hungover from the night before. His eyes felt bloodshot but he vaguely remembered Ben making him take out his contacts before they had both passed out. No eye damage there at least. He could feel Ben gently kissing the back of his neck. Armie groaned again in response as Ben shifted his weight onto the bed to straddle Armie’s thighs.

“Babe, you look awful.” Ben said as he ran his fingers lightly down Armie’s sunburned back.

Armie’s reply came out muffled from his facedown position in the pillow, “I gathered that, seeing as how it feels like I am a lobster that’s been boiled alive.” He could feel Ben shift again as he huffed a quiet laugh.

“Yeah, I’m not sure what happened, you reapplied like three times.”

“Well, not all of us are tanned Adonises who look like they’re ready to play beach volleyball at any moment.”

“Yesterday you were very complimentary of the and I quote, ‘astonishing bounce,’ of my pecs when I spiked the ball.”

Armie started to laugh however the movement made his head feel like a freight train was using his skull for a track. He heard the sound of a bottle cap clicking open and Ben squirting a gel into his hands.

“Ben, darling, I’m impressed at your stamina but I’m in no shape for sex.”

“What?” Ben said with false modesty. “No, babe, I found your aloe gel in your bag and figured I would rub some on your back.”

After only a few minutes of Ben’s remarkably thorough application of aloe gel, Armie became extremely aware that neither of them had bothered to get dressed for bed the night before. He began to slowly arch up into Ben’s touch, as the massage quickly changed in purpose.

If he was going to have to wake up with a hangover and a sunburn, Armie mused, at least he had Ben to help with his suffering.

\--

2017

Day Six

Contestant Confessional Camera

Hux shifted in his seat, the peeling skin on his face itching under the show lights. Unamo left him in silence as she looked over her clipboard one last time, scribbling notes in the margins. Only when she was satisfied did she look up at Hux and signal to the camera crew to begin.

“Hux, thank you for joining me, shall we begin? Remember that the viewers at home will only see you and I won’t be in view.”

Hux nodded, “Yes well let's get this over with.”

“It seems you had a very intimate date with Kylo two nights ago. How does it feel having to hear the rest of the contestants coming back from their dates?”

Hux stifled a grimace, “It is difficult to hear about the other dates. You come back from this magical excursion feeling like you had this really special experience, but then you realize that it’s been manufactured that way.”

“It must have you questioning how genuine Kylo is, if he can give his attentions to so many dates in such a short amount of time.”

“I don’t fault him for it, it the nature of the show.”

“How did you feel when you heard that Kylo kissed several other contestants on their group dates?”

Hux aimed for disaffected but his face blanched in surprise, “What Kylo does on his dates with the other contestants isn’t my business, it's the nature of the show, like I said.” 

\--

2017

Day Eight

Bora Bora Hotel Pool

Three Days. Three miserable, boring, wretched days since Hux’s date with Kylo. Hux had spent the majority of the time listening to Unamo’s input on how he _should_ be playing the game, avoiding pointed questions about the hickey on his neck and dodging Thanisson’s makeup advice for his, ‘awful under eye bags’. Although to her credit, Hux thought, Unamo’s advice had already worked once.

To top it all off, Alexander wouldn’t stop strutting around the hotel, bragging about his amazing boat ride with Kylo, and their instant chemistry. Hux used the better part of an afternoon willing a seagull to decorate Alexander’s stupid face with its droppings, but yet again his mind powers had no success.

Hux’s sunburn had begun to heal enough that he decided to venture out of the covered patio and take residence on a lounger under an umbrella on the hotel’s private beach front. He had a steady stream of frozen drinks and the perfect view of Thanisson and Matt sitting in the wet sand in the distance. He wasn’t sure if Matt was just oblivious or truly uninterested, but Thanisson was relentless in his pursuit of the blond man. Thanisson had confided in Hux the day before that his date with Kylo had gone poorly, and that he wasn’t going to leave this show without either getting a boyfriend or becoming famous, but preferably both. 

Thanisson had just challenged Matt to a push up competition which was promising to be the most entertaining thing Hux had seen all day when Finn found him.

“Hux, uh, are you wearing a mic right now?” Finn asked nervously, checking the empty umbrellas around them for hidden cameras.

Hux raised an eyebrow and gestured with his drink towards his thin t-shirt, “And good morning to you too. Does it look like I’m wearing a mic?”

“Look I don’t have time for your bullshit right now are you wearing a mic or not? I need to talk to you. In private. I don’t have a lot of time.” 

Hux sat up, startled by Finn’s urgency, “Unamo took it off me a few hours ago when I started reciting old military speeches Brendol made me memorize as a child. She said it was frightening the production staff who had to listen.”

“Good,” Finn sat on the lounger and leaned in to speak near Hux’s ear, “I can’t tell you how I know, but not everything on this show is what it seems.”

Hux’s mind was still floating on daiquiris and sheer boredom, “And how is that news? You sound like Thanisson. You should ask him about his rankings board and betting pool. He has you placed rather high, I’d see about getting in on some of those winnings.”

Finn squeezed Hux on either shoulder, “I’m being serious, this show is rigged. Snoke is pissed that Kylo is favoring you already and is pulling back from the other contestants.”

“You think Kylo favors me?” Hux interrupted, “Did he say anything to you?”

“What? Focus! My source says that Snoke absolutely blew up when heard about you and Kylo making out on your group date. He put you on this show for the drama and he does not want you hogging Kylo’s attention from the third episode. Apparently Kylo values Snoke’s opinion over everyone else’s,” Finn lowered his voice to a whisper, “especially regarding who stays and who leaves.”

“How do you know all this?” Hux asked, sobering at Finn’s revelations.

Fin paused, his open face practically beaming as he thought of his mysterious informant, “I can’t tell you that. But there are some people, well a person, who feels bad about the way Snoke is running this season. And they asked me to help. Look I don’t want us to be caught whispering to each other on camera. Just watch out for yourself.”

Finn got up and walked back to the hotel without a second glance at Hux. Hux’s stomach churned with his morning’s full of day drinking as his mind raced with this new information.

\-- 

2017

Day Eight

Pre-Rose Ceremony Cocktail hour

Armed with the knowledge of Snoke’s meddling in the competition, Hux prepared himself with the fervor he saved for battles in the boardroom. The dress code for the cocktail hour was casual, so Hux wore skinny jeans and a linen button up. He looked in the bathroom mirror one final time, smoothing his hair and wishing he had taken Thanisson up on his offer for the under eye cream. Hux’s contacts were beyond saving and his glasses would have to do for now, but at least the skin on his face had stopped peeling.

Entering the cocktail hour slightly late, Hux realized his error. Nearly all of the contestants were shirtless and in bathing suits, lounging in the pool or hot tub. The drinks had continued to flow all afternoon and the party atmosphere reflected it. Hux scanned the patio for a safe spot to linger and attempt to catch Kylo’s attention. The three days since his date had been torture. The knowledge that Kylo was out there, flirting and _kissing_ other guys on beautiful beaches was enough to make him want to walk off the show. But Unamo’s information contradicted what Finn had told him, that Kylo favored him already. Hux was bolstered by the memory of their own kiss and Kylo’s confession. Kylo said he _missed_ him. 

Well, his neck anyways. 

Hux found a palm tree to lean against while he sipped a cocktail. He gave a small wave to Thanisson and Matt in the pool, who seemed to be more interested in each other than getting Kylo’s attention. He saw Finn deep in conversation with Poe. Likely to do with his status as the favored front runner. Hux resumed looking as uninteresting as possible as to avoid the cameras. His heart stopped when he finally spotted Kylo.

Kylo had jumped into the hot tub between _Alexander_ and some other muscular god whose name Hux had never bothered to learn. They were all laughing about something hilarious as their effortlessly beautiful hair bounced in the warm breeze. It was disgusting, Hux thought as he took a larger sip of his cocktail. Kylo was just shameless, draping his arms all over Alexander. Leaning in to kiss his ear. They were probably all over each other under the water, hidden by the constant stream of the jets. Hux suddenly found his drink empty. He set it down on the nearby cocktail table and stormed over to the hot tub without a second’s thought.

“Kylo, might I have a word with you?” Hux asked as he stood awkwardly next to the hot tub as he resisted the urge to adjust his glasses. His plans had gotten no further than storming over and breaking up whatever was happening in the pool. He felt foolish.

“Uh, hi Hux, um, yeah just a second,” Kylo replied as he turned towards the other occupants of the hot tub, “You guys don’t have too much fun without me in here!”

Hux tapped his foot impatiently as Kylo laughed at the group’s pleas for him to stay. Alexander in particular held on to Kylo’s foot as he attempted to lift himself out of the spa. After what felt like an eternity Kylo began to follow Hux towards the secluded palm tree he had been hiding behind earlier.

“Don’t you want to grab your towel or something?” Hux asked, desperately trying not to watch the rivulets of water streaming down Kylo’s tanned chest.

“No, its warm anyways,” Kylo said as he stretched his arms, flexing for full effect. “So, what’s got you all worked up? I was enjoying myself in there.”

“Enjoying yourself? That’s an understatement,” Hux hissed, “You were all over Alexander! I was surprised you weren’t jerking each other off in there!”

“And how is that any of your business?” 

“We kissed! Doesn’t that mean anything?”

“Are you serious? What are we, in middle school? I’ve kissed a lot of guys. This is The Bachelor! Did you think we were going to be holding hands while we stared into each other’s eyes and talked about the good old times?”

Hux’s mouth gaped open. He felt his eyes water without his permission and altogether felt wildly out of control of his body. “I just thought that--”

“--Thought what?” Kylo interrupted, voice raising to a near shout, “That I would drop everything the second you showed me a scrap of attention? How’s that for reminiscing over old times?”

Kylo took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment, before he turning his back towards the encroaching camera. His eyes softened as he moved his hand to cover Hux’s lapel mic and leaned in as if to kiss Hux’s cheek, instead whispering, “Please understand.”

Kylo was gone before Hux could say another word.

\--

2007

Armitage Hux Voicemail Box

4 new messages

Monday 4:53 pm  
“Uh hi Armie, it’s me again. Looks like we’re still playing phone tag. Sorry I didn’t pick up when you called, I was in the library and you know how it’s a bunker in there. Anyways, I love you. Call me back.”

Wednesday 8:47 am  
“Ben here, just wanted to say good morning. I was so good to talk with you last night. God, I love your voice. I’m out of class at 6PM, so call me whenever tonight.”

Wednesday 10:21 pm  
“Guess who? Me again! Two ships passing in the night. Let me know if we are still on for this weekend. I need to book the train ticket to New York and I just want to double check that you are actually free. Anyways, love you!”

Friday 9:18 pm  
“Um, hi Armie. It’s Ben, your uh, boyfriend from Boston, remember me haha? I’m uh, outside your door and your landlord let me up to the landing but she won’t let me in your apartment. I’m going to try calling Phasma next. Uh, call me when you get this. Love you.”

\--

2007 

Ben Solo Voicemail Box: 1 new message

Saturday 12:35 am  
“Ben I’m so sorry, I got caught up in a meeting and then the investors wanted to go for drinks and I lost track of time. Phasma told me she gave you the address of a hotel nearby, I’ll meet you for breakfast in the morning, I can’t leave these investors right now. Sorry I have to go, love you.”

\--

2017

Contestant Confessional Camera

“Kylo, here we are moments before your third Rose Ceremony. Does this feel like it’s getting easier?” Poe gestured to the row of framed headshots behind them.

Kylo cleared his throat, looking uncomfortable, “I don’t think sending people home is ever easy.”

“Would you say you’ve made connections with the contestants here?”

“I’ve met a lot of really great guys and had some fun dates. Definitely different than my usual date locations.” 

“At our first Rose Ceremony we discussed your history with Armitage Hux. We saw things get a little hot and heavy at your date but during the cocktail hour he had a bit of a jealous outburst at seeing you with other contestants. Tell us about that.”

“Things with Hux are -- complicated. Its difficult to let the past die and see each other as the people we are today.”

\--

2017 

Bora Bora Hotel

Rose Ceremony 

Hux shivered in the freezing air conditioning of the hotel bar. The dwindling group of competitors had been arranged in the familiar semi circle around a cocktail table. Eight long stemmed roses lay fanned out on the table. He looked around at the other contestants, some had decided to remain shirtless and in their bathing suits, while others donned casual t-shirts that highlighted their physiques. Hux felt like an alien, still pink skinned and wearing his ridiculous glasses. His sweat damp hair didn’t help to calm his anxiety as the air continued to blast on the waiting group.

Hux ran through his conversation with Kylo again and again. The tone shift from their kiss in the ocean gave him whiplash. Hux had made a fool of himself and played right into the role that the show’s producers had steered him. Kylo was absolutely right. He had always expected Ben to come running to him at the promise of a kiss. No matter how many times he had let Ben down. What gave Hux the right to demand the same of Kylo Ren, when the last thing he had done was shatter Ben Solo’s heart? But then what was that whisper before Kylo walked away? Kylo had looked so sad in that moment, asking him to please understand.

Hux’s mind drifted to their swim on the beach. How Kylo had said he missed Hux. How desperate they both had been. The feeling of Kylo’s hands on his skin after a decade apart. He knew Kylo’s words and actions had to have been genuine. Hux thought back to Finn’s warning from that morning. It seemed Kylo was just as much a puppet of Snoke's as the contestants were.

After several more minutes of frigid waiting, Unamo ran her final lighting checks and signaled to the group that filming had begun.

Poe walked in with Kylo following closely, taking up their cued spots on either side of the rose table.

“Welcome gentlemen, to our third Rose Ceremony. I hope you all enjoyed your time in the beautiful Bora Bora. The hospitality we have been shown this week has been phenomenal. All eleven of you were able to go on dates with Kylo this week, some of you in large groups and a lucky few were able to go on small excursions. We have eleven of you, but unfortunately only eight roses to hand out this evening,” Poe paused as his jovial tone turned serious.

“We will be changing up the ceremony tonight and calling you up in groups of three and four. If you name is not called, there is a limo outside waiting to take you back to the airport and a ticket for the next flight home.”

Poe stepped back and gestured to Kylo who seemed deep in thought. Kylo picked up the first rose and twirled it in his hands as he scanned the room.

“I enjoyed getting to know each of you this week. Bora Bora is the perfect backdrop for a romance and I look forward to pursuing the connections I made with you here,” Kylo swallowed and his eyes darted quickly past the cameras before returning to the assembled contestants, “Fabian, Lee and Hux, please step forward.”

Hux stepped forward tentatively, heart pounding and mouth dry. The two men next to him were impossibly beautiful and compared to them Hux had never felt smaller. Hux gripped his hands behind his back, squeezing his wrist and willing himself to keep it together and put up a wall. He had no chance against this group. What did he have to offer Kylo except bad memories? 

Kylo cleared his throat and stared at the ground before he changed his stance and looked up at Hux. “Hux, I had a great time reconnecting with you on our date.” He paused as his eyes flicked past the cameras again, “However we have a lot of baggage. I came on this show to put the past behind me.”

Hux steeled himself for a long flight back to the States alone.

Kylo cleared his throat before continuing in a smaller voice, “and every time I look at you I can’t help but replay how you ended things ten years ago.”

Everyone in the room held their breath, as they waited for Hux to be rejected. Hux felt the guilt of his younger self’s cruel words gripping his lungs like a vise. He should have apologized instead of getting jealous. He should have tried to talk instead of relying on their chemistry. How stupid was he to have assumed that Kylo was over what had happened.

“But I can’t just send you away,” Kylo said as he let out a sigh, “not yet.” 

Hux stood in a stunned silence as he heard the gasps of the production crew behind him. 

Kylo raised the rose in his hands, “Hux, will you accept this rose?”

Hux forced out a weak and breathy, “Yes,” as Kylo pulled him into a hug, bumping his glasses as he buried his face in Hux’s neck in an imitation of their passion not three days earlier. 

“Thank you,” Kylo whispered as he broke the hug and placed the rose into Hux’s hand, closing Hux’s fingers around the stem gently when he failed to move.

The rest of the evening passed in a blur. Hux could sense the stares of the production crew on him, the scurry of movement behind the camera seemed frenzied, with Unamo whisper shouting on one phone as she texted furiously with the other. Kylo looked a mixture of nervous and confident, the latter mainly when he glanced over at Hux.

As Poe dismissed them to their rooms with the promise of an early flight the next morning, Hux wondered just what they had gotten in to, and what incurring Snoke’s wrath would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is now ART for this fic!! 
> 
> [Please see this wonderful art by pangolinpirate, which was commissioned as a gift from kyluxtrashcompactor! Its from the last scene before the rose ceremony in Chapter 2 ](https://darcydent.tumblr.com/post/171975637210/kyluxtrashcompactor-a-commission-from-the-lovely)
> 
> [Edited to this art by GenHuxurious who blew me away with their depiction of Hux and Kylo's nighttime swim in the middle of Chapter 3](https://darcydent.tumblr.com/post/172173781515/generaldeepthroat-a-rose-by-any-other-name-by)


End file.
